Corazones Impolutos
by LunFlo
Summary: Una época donde las clases sociales se adueñan del camino del corazón, ellos se atrevieron a desafiar las reglas. Contra engaños y verdades ocultas entre familias, ¿serán capaces de sobrevivir con un corazón sangrante?... ÉL la tenía en un infierno... y él sólo quería hundirla más.
1. Deseos

_**Disclaimer:**_ Por mucho que me gustaría serlo, no soy dueña de Corazón de Melón, Eldarya ni de sus personajes. Ayer trate de comprar los derechos pero no me alcanzo con los $20 que llevaba. (xD)

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Lemon (Sexo Gráfico, en el futuro), lenguaje vulgar, violencia y muerte. Mención de violación y tortura. AU- Si eres sensible a estos temas abstente de leerlo.

 ** _Summary completo_ :** Una época donde las clases sociales se adueñan del camino del corazón, ellos se atrevieron a desafiar las reglas. Contra engaños y verdades ocultas entre familias, ¿serán capaces de sobrevivir con un corazón sangrante?... La tenía en un infierno y él sólo quería hundirla más.

... _Habla_ /Habla... —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno:**

 _" Inexplicable angustia, hondo dolor del alma, recuerdo que no muere, deseo que no acaba."_

 **–Rosalía de Castro.**

* * *

Observó fijamente un punto inexistente en la inmaculada pared celeste. Escuchaba gritos de dolor, al igual que unas voces de aliento y sin evitarlo sus manos se cerraron en dos poderosos puños, aunque habían pasado varios meses no pudo evitar recordar aquella pesadilla, aquellos nueve meses atrás donde su vida había cambiado drásticamente.

Aquellos meses en los que la había perdido, porque aunque sus gritos eran los que se escuchaban por toda la planta alta de la clásica mansión, esa mujer no era su esposa… aquella no era dulce Adelaida y todo por culpa de aquel maldito desgraciado, ella no había vuelto a ser la misma desde aquel día.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Perdió la cuenta de cuantos días llevaban encerrados, no sabía si solo habían pasado días o incluso meses, no estaba completamente seguro. Jaló en un intento inútil la cadena que apresaban sus manos a un gran muro de madera, obteniendo el mismo resultado desde la primera vez que lo intento. Miró hacia la cama y observó a su esposa, la cual estaba mucho más delgada que antes, fijó su vista en los brazos de ella hallando a sus hijos de escasos un dos años y finalmente las sabanas manchadas de sangre._

 _Esa mancha rojiza y terrorífica que se mostraba como la única prueba de que alguna vez existió su tercer hijo, ese pequeño ser que perdió la vida al ser su madre golpeada brutalmente, provocando un sangrado escandaloso en la fina figura de la mujer rubia._

 _Escuchó la puerta abrirse, se tensó._

 _— ¿Saben?, les tengo una buena noticia… mañana llegaremos a nuestro destino y ustedes podrán irse, bueno después de que encontremos lo que buscamos, los dejaremos en la costa antes de irnos. —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, observando al hombre castaño con sus ojos carmín— Pero antes… —canturreó girando su rostro hacia la mujer que permanecía en la cama atada por el tobillo. Caminó hasta ella y le quitó a los niños que tenía en brazos, colocándolos en el piso. La mujer hizo el amago se alcanzar los pequeños bultos que le fueron arrebatados pero una mirada del hombre la hizo encogerse en una esquina de la cama, temblorosa bajó la fijación borgoña._

 _— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla o…_

 _— ¿O qué, Francis?, porque sabes bien que no estas en posición de amenazar. —recordó volteando hacia la mujer. La jaló por el cabello, acercándola a él— Veo claramente por qué casarte con ella…Sin duda es hermosa. Tanto o más que una rosa, pero ¿sabes que es aún más hermoso? —dijo examinando el delicado rostro de la mujer rubia, quien desvió su mirada con desagrado. La cara de ese hombre era repugnante— Una rosa marchita. —añadió sonriendo malicioso._

 _Por más que intento soltarse de las gruesas cadenas que lo apresaban, no pudo. A pesar de gritar y amenazar a diestra y siniestra, no evitó que sucediera. Su esposa estaba siendo violada frente a sus propios ojos._

 _Escuchó los gritos de su esposa cada vez que ese hombre entraba y salía de ella. Escuchó el llanto de sus pequeños hijos y observó como aquel ser destruía lo que él más quería._

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

Una pequeña mano en sus cabellos hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Miró a su lado y sonrió al pequeño niño rubio que permanecía en los brazos de una empleada.

— Disculpe, señor, el amo Nathaniel ha estado muy inquieto desde esta mañana. —dijo intentando sacar los mechones castaños de la infantil mano. — La niña Ámber está en el jardín jugando con su nana. —El hombre intento decir algo, pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el fuerte llanto de un bebe, no evitó que la rabia fluyeran dentro suyo y la mujer que estaba a su lado se inclinó en lamentación— Nació…—dijo al ver como una mujer entrada en edad se acercaba a ellos con un bulto en brazos.

A simple vista parecía un alama pura e inocente, con las delicadas facciones de su mujer; pero al observarlo a los ojos, aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre que fue derramada en nombre de la verdad…Francis supo que aquel ser no traería nada bueno.

Debía deshacerse de él.

— La señora está bien, mi señor. —informó la mujer mayor enviando una fugaz mirada a la habitación con puerta entreabierta, sospechosamente en silencio— ¿Qué hacemos con él bebe, señor?

— Esa cosa no es un bebe. —cortó con sus ojos ahogados en odio a la vez que miraba a la mujer— Llévenlo a los establos… sólo ustedes saben de esto, así que espero que nadie, bajo ningún motivo, se entere. —terminó de decir con voz baja. Tomó a su hijo de los brazos de la empleada y se encaminó a la habitación de su mujer.

Al entrar abrió las cortinas y sonrió. La oscura alcoba se trasformó en una sala llena de bellos retoques y los deslumbrantes rayos solares que brindaban calidez a todo aquello que tocaron. Lastimosamente, aquellos halos de luz dorada no llegaron a la frágil mujer postrada en la inmensa cama.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y depositó a su hijo en los brazos de la mujer, ésta al sentir un peso extra viró el rostro hacia el pequeño cuerpo cálido. Cuando sus ojos turquesa se encontraron con los serenos dorados, sonrió. Una tranquilidad casi extinta se extendió por su ser y aferró el diminuto cuerpo al suyo. Refugiándose en ese mar de oro líquido y voz infantil.

Oh, su pequeño Nathaniel. Tan dulce. Bello. _Puro_.

Francis observó la escena en silencio dejando que una sutil sonrisa adornara sus labios, ella no estaba en sus mejores momentos, pero pronto mejoraría.

— Mejoraras... —susurró acariciando la tersa mejilla femenina, ella pareció ignorar su contacto estando más entretenida en escuchar los balbuceos de Nathaniel—, nos iremos y todo mejorara, cariño.

Todo estaría bien. Ella se recuperaría y junto a los hijos de ambos retomarían esa feliz historia que se prometieron construir en el altar. Todo iba a estar bien.

 _Está bien, todo mejorara._

* * *

-:-

* * *

 ** _1741… Veinticinco años después._**

— Una señorita de tu cuna no utiliza armas. —dijo a modo de reprimenda una delgada mujer de sobrios ropajes y aprensivos ojos azules. Ella sonrió y disparó hacia los puntos marcados en el árbol de enfrente— Deja eso ya, puedes lastimarte, querida.

— Es bueno saber usarlas, abuela. —sin despegar su mirada de los árboles, disparó. Una, dos, tres y cuatro veces. La elegante mujer se crispó en su lugar negando ferviente con la cabeza, esa niña jamás cambiaría.

Recogió los rebeldes mechones que caían de su rodete, esperando las fatales noticias que su abuela estaba a punto de darle.

— Tu madre y hermana llegan hoy.

La mayor esperó una reacción y la obtuvo. La chica la miró antes de volver su vista al frente y disparar por quinta vez.

— Ella no es mi madre… lo he dicho miles de veces, que se haya casado con mi padre no la convierte en mi madre.

La mujer iba a reprenderla por las palabras y el tono despectivo que había empleado en ellas, pero su primer nieto llegó hacia ellas.

Saludó a la mujer con un delicado beso en los nudillos que una vez fueron codiciados por apreciados jóvenes casaderos. Le sonrió al maravilloso hombre frente a ella. Su nieto se había vuelto todo un caballero, cualquiera sería afortunada de recibir una simple mirada de él.

— ¿Podrías dejarnos un rato, abuela?, necesito hablar con _passerotto._ —frunció el ceño bajo el apodo, la mujer se levantó y le hizo señas dando a entender que mantuviera la compostura. Él se giró a ella una vez la anciana desapareció de sus campo periférico— ¿Por qué le colocas seguro a la puerta?, sabes que no me gusta. —indicó de manera molesta mientras la agarraba fuertemente por el antebrazo— Esta noche la dejaras abierta, ¿entiendes?

— No tengo porque obedecerte. —se soltó del agarre— Hago algunas de las cosas que me pides porque no tengo opción… pero te juró que el día que me toques será la primera y última vez que lo harás. —dijo su voz saliendo en tonos serios, arrastrando las palaras. Él sonrió.

— Eso es lo que más me encanta y enerva, ¿por qué diablos no eres más sumisa? —preguntó con un deje de fastidio y burla, la volvió a tomar por el brazo, sujetando ahora ambas extremidades— Eres mía, por ende puedo usar tu cuerpo si me complace. —dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta hacer sentado en la hierba verde.

Ella le miró con la misma expresión de siempre; carente de emociones. Bajó sus manos para empezar a alzar el vestido color coral que era bellamente adornado de cientos de perlas y bordeados plateados, mangas largas y un suave escote.

Tan fina. Tan delicada. No importaba la pureza que expresase con aquellas vestimentas caras, él la deseaba igual. No importaba si ese vestido se manchaba, o ella era manchada.

Su virtud. Su inocencia. El camino a ser una mujer debía de tomarlo de sus manos, junto a él. Únicamente él.

La jaló hacia él, acariciando las femeninas curvas de sus piernas— Siéntate. —ordenó. Le dio un tirón tan brusco que ella no tuvo más remedio que dejar posar cierto peso sobre él. Cerró los ojos cuando las grandes manos traspasaron más allá de la curva de sus rodillas.

Trató de acercarse lo suficiente a ella para besarla, lo cual hubiera logrado a no ser por ese algo frío y puntiagudo que presionaba en sus partes íntimas. Bajó la mirada y maldijo entre dientes, mirando lo que su prima sostenía, y de los cual no se había percatado hasta muy tarde— No serías capaz… te esperaría una mutilación.

Ella le miró fijamente a la vez que colocaba de forma recta la pistola, sin dejar de hacer presión fue enderezándose con lentitud.

— No me subestimes, además preferiría no tener cabeza antes de dejar que pongas una sola mano sobre mí. —dijo despectiva. Por el rabillo del ojo divisó la figura de su abuela acercándose, pese a esto no dejo de apuntar— Te lo advierto por última vez, la próxima quedaras imposibilitado de traer vida al mundo. —amenazó. Desde su altura disfrutó de los rabiosos ojos de su pariente.

Una horrorizada exclamación la hizo girar su rostro.

— ¡Aleja eso de tu primo, niña! —gritó asustada, le quitó el arma a su nieta y como si quemara la dejo sobre la mesita de cristal dispuesta en el jardín.

— Sólo estaba entregándole lo que me pidió, abuela.

Extrañamente, la mujer le creyó.

Suspiró— Es hora de irnos a la Iglesia. —se puso delante la joven— ¿Vendrás con nosotros, querido? —preguntó mientras le colocaba un casi transparente manto blanco a la chica, ocultando así parte de sus hebras morenas y también parte de su fino rostro.

El joven se arregló la chaqueta azul marino, después la miró.

— Ahora debo atender unos asuntos de la finca, pero la próxima estaré encantado de acompañarlas.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la anciana y se acercó a la joven dama, pero ésta ladeó la cara. Sonrió sin apartarse.

— Ésta noche la puerta estará abierta.

Luego de ese susurro, desapareció del lugar.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Después de salir de la Iglesia, Francisca, esposa de Adam de Courtenay, decidió que dar un paseo por la zona no le haría mal a ninguna de las dos. Hacia mucho que no salía, por lo cual lo disfrutaba como cuando ella era más joven y podía salir con sus tres nietos. Sin preocupaciones ni prejuicios al comportamiento atrevido de sus dos niñas al girar y chocar con cualquier cosa a su paso, levantando sus ligeras faldas mostrando sus piernitas delgadas e infantiles. Porque eran niñas, y como tal; esos cuerpos pequeños y menudos no despertaban el indecoroso lívido de un hombre, que por más caballero que sea no dejaba se ser eso, hombre.

Por el contrario, la joven se deleitó con las escasas ráfagas de viento, llenando sus pulmones de frescor y la ambrosía de aromas que el pueblo desprendía en una alegre mañana de domingo. Miraba al frente y casi podía verse jugar en los puentes de piedra gris. Corriendo de un lado a otro, de la mano de su hermana y con Dakota siguiéndolas por detrás. Siempre intentando atraparlas, _atraparla_. Gritando a los cuatro vientos que ella sería de él, proclamando desde una edad temprana a su futura esposa.

Apretó la mandíbula, tensa. Oh, que estúpida había sido desde joven. Nunca vio las señales que, claras como el agua, estaban frente a ella. Jamás se preguntó porque tanta fijación de su primo hacia ella, no supo los motivos… no los descubrió hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Y, ahora, él la tenía en sus manos. Manipulándola a su asqueroso antojo.

El aire se tornó caliente al entrar por su nariz, el odio burbujeando dentro de sí. Como lo odiaba, y como se odiaba a sí misma por permitir todo aquello que él le mandará.

Francisca pellizcó el brazo de su nieta cuando se dio cuenta que lo le había prestado atención.

Lady Courtenay quiso gritar, pero sólo le salió un breve fruncimiento de cejas, cuando el ardor al jalón de su piel hizo mella en sus nervios. Sus ojos marrones, estrechos por el odio interno, se ablandaron al posarse sobre la esbelta figura de su antecesora. Se quedo mirando fijamente a la mujer mayor, en una tácita afirmación para que hablara.

— Querida, hay que volver ya. A tu abuelo y primo no les gusta que nos tardemos tanto. —soltó un poco cabreada por los regaños de su marido que acudían a su mente, observó a la joven, que aunque no sonreía parecía estar feliz. Tal vez con un pequeño manto negro que obnubilaba sus ojos castaños, pero al fin feliz, cuasi liberada de un peso que cargaba todos los días.

Ella se giró para responderle, pero algo duro chocó contra su cuerpo, por inercia extendió los brazos para agarrarse de lo que tuviera cerca, sin embargo sus manos no tocaron nada y cayó pesadamente en el rocoso suelo.

— Disculpe, señorita. —la voz masculina por encima de ella sonaba arrepentida. Levantó la vista hacia el hombre joven que le tendía su mano y por un momento se quedo estática.

No sabía si eran los rayos del sol junto a sus lizos mechones dorados o porque desde su ángulo la piel de él parecía tener un brillo propio, fuera lo que fuese le pareció el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida, por lo cual se perdió en sus ojos; de un color que nunca había visto.

 _Carmín_. Los ojos de aquel hombre eran carmesí como la sangre y hacían un alucinante contraste con su cabellera dorada, que se hallaba atada en una coleta baja.

El saltó que pegó su corazón la hizo reaccionar con brusquedad. Sentir. Ella había sentido una revolución en sus usuales calmadas emociones, y no podía permitirse que su cuerpo tomara el control. El sentir _algo_ era una debilidad que ella no iba a permitirse. Y mucho menos por un desconocido.

Miró la mano que se le ofrecía por unos segundos de forma seria, antes de levantarse por su propia cuenta con algo dificultad. Las extensas y pesadas faldas de su vestido no ayudaban a aligerar su malestar.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —preguntó bajando su enguantada mano lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla. Él parecía preocupado, pero ella decidió ignorarlo arreglando su vestido con ayuda de la mujer mayor. Terminando de alisar un poco su vestido, tomó a la mujer por una mano e intento alejarse, no obstante la voz de él la hizo detenerse en sus intensiones— Espere… no he tenido el gusto de conocer su nombre.

— Ni lo tendrá. —contestó borde.

Francisca viendo la falta de educación de su nieta y el desconcierto del joven, decidió tomar partido en el asunto.

— Soy Francisca Courtenay, esposa del conde Adam de Courtenay, y ella es mi nieta, Lady Yalena. —la mujer levantó su mano al joven, quién como dictaban los excelentes modales de la época, dejo un sutil beso en sus nudillos.

—Es un gusto conocerlas, señora y lady Courtenay. —dijo soltando la mano de la condesa. Ésta sonrió complacida por el buen humor del chico. — Eriya Bourgeois , un placer.

— El gusto es mutuo, joven Bourgeois. —sonrió.

Eriya correspondió a la elegante condesa y fijó su mirada triunfal en la joven dama, que se mantuvo callada durante las presentaciones. Se contuvo de apretar la tela de su pomposa falta, en cambio, se limitó a dirigirle una fría mirada sobre su hombro antes de retomar su marcha junto a la mujer mayor, que antes de ser arrastrada por su nieta obligó a ésta a hacer una rígida reverencia para después marcharse.

— Fue un placer verla, lady Courtenay. —susurró siguiendo la delicada figura que se volvía más borrosa conforme se alejaba.

Se volvió sobre sus pasos y sólo hasta que quedo bajo la sombre de un gran árbol, su sonrisa torcida y el peligroso brillo carmesí de sus ojos se dejaron ver.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Inmediatamente al llegar a la mansión, se fue directo a su habitación. Hizo oídos sordos de las alegaciones sobre su mal carácter por parte de su abuela, necesitaba llegar a su alcoba y encerrarse, lo que menos quería era verle el rostro a su primo.

Una vez dentro de su único espacio íntimo, lanzó el velo hacia el pequeño sillón en una esquina del lugar. Se dirigió a su cama, donde se dejó caer sin siquiera importarle que el corsé la dejara sin respiración. Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que desprendía los centenares de perlas y broches de su cabellera. Los cabellos largos y ondulados quedaron esparcidos por la cama, formando un lago oscuro alrededor de su cabeza.

Hubiera suspirado satisfecha por la liberación de sus mechones si su mente no hubiese evocado unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre que corría por sus venas.

El recuerdo provocó una reacción instantánea en su cuerpo, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su boca de algodón sin que apenas de diera cuenta. Ese hombre era muy apuesto, quizá mucho más atractivo que todos los que conocía.

— Eriya. —susurró al silencio de su habitación, su voz baja y gentil.

Abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza suavemente, dándose cuenta de las tonterías que pensaba. Ella no podía amar… ella tenía prohibido amar, por lo menos hasta que estuviera con Dakota; cualquier idea sobre el amor debía de esfumarse de su cabeza. No vería a otro hombre o si no Dakota…

— ¡Hermana! —exclamó una voz femenina, dos segundos después un peso extra y unos delgados brazos estaban sobre ella, asustándola ante la tranquilidad rota— ¿A qué viene esa cara, eh?, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que estábamos ahí abajo.

 _«Laeti»_

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no invadas mi espacio personal?, ¿Acaso no puedes tocar como las personas normales? No muestras ni un poco de educación. —dijo seria, se separó un poco mientras observaba fijamente a la chica de cabellos azules sonreír.

— Yo no entiendo porque siempre eres tan… Lena. —comentó con un mohín, se acomodó en la amplia cama— ¿No puedes ser amable por una vez en tu vida?

 _«Hm, quizá es porque soy ella, tonta»,_ pensó fastidiada, su poca paz había acabado con la llegada de su hermana.

— Laeti, sal de mi habitación voy a cambiarme. —indicó al levantarse, sin siquiera darle una segunda mirada, pero la aludida tampoco parecía hacerle mucho caso. Suspiró, cansada.

— No sé porque te niegas a tener una dama de compañía. —comentó confusa— Si quieres puedo prestarte a mi sirvienta, la he traído conmigo.

Era increíble que ante la idea de "prestarle" a su crida su pequeña hermana pareciese alegre.

Que niña más molesta.

— No necesito a nadie, soy lo suficientemente _útil_ para arreglármelas sola. —haciendo un hincapié en su capacidad, ignoró a su hermana una vez más.

Laeti ignoró el insulto y se sentó en la cama, mirando a su hermana mayor cepillarse los extensos mechones índigos.

— ¿Sabes?... nuestro primo me invito a ir con ustedes a una fiesta mañana. —soltó emocionada, esto sí llamó la atención de su hermana que depositó delicada el peine en el tocador y se viró a ella— Nuestra madre acepto y…

— No irás. —cortó contundente, su habitual expresión vacía sin desaparecer pero con el enojo bailando en su mirada.

Laeti se mostró confusa, molesta… y desconcertada.

— Dake me invito. —repitió, esperando que ésta vez su hermana no pudiera negarse por segunda vez.

— ¿Y? —preguntó incorporándose del banco acercándose a la posición de su hermana— No es suficiente para mí.

— P-pero…

— No quiero ir contigo, te vuelves una molestia. — interrumpió sin un ápice de gentileza agarrándola por un brazo al levantarla— Iras donde él y te negaras.

— No lo haré. —renegó enojada tratando de soltarse, chilló cuando la apretó más fuerte, por lo cual levanto el delicado rostro y se asustó. A pesar de que a veces, cuando Yalena se dignaba a hablarle la trataba de forma frívola, nunca la había visto de esa manera. De hecho, su hermana nunca cambiaba su mirada vacía.

Laeti sabía que no era del agrado de su hermana, nunca lo entendió, aun trayendo los recuerdos de su niñez juntas, Yalena parecía no querer darle ni las migas de su cariño, lo cual la entristecía ya que habían estado en el mismo vientre y eran inseparables de infantes, pero Yalena siempre ponía empeño en que olvidara aquellas memorias felices.

Pese a todo, entre ellas no había miradas rencorosas o de odio. Entonces, no comprendía porque un arrasador sentimiento oscuro refulgía en los achocolatados ojos de su hermana.

— Ya-yalena, me estás haciendo daño.

La mayor estrechó los ojos.

— Y créeme que puedo hacerte más daño del que piensas, así que iras y dirás 'no'. ¿Queda claro? —preguntó por lo bajo y sin esperar respuesta la soltó, girándose hacia el banquito de su tocador, donde reanudó la tarea de cepillar su cabello.

La jovencita de hebras marinas quedo viéndola, sin evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos azules.

 _¿Por qué me detestas tanto?_

La pregunta flotando en el aire antes de que Laeti abandonara la alcoba, con dos lagrimones escapándose entre sus rizadas pestañas. Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, se levantó del banco y salió de la habitación.

Tendría que ir a arreglar cuentas con él.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Al ver a Laeti correr desesperada a su habitación, sonrió. Cerró su propia puerta y esperó. Minutos después paso lo que había esperado: ella estaba ahí, con la inmutable mirada altanera de siempre.

Oh, la deseaba tanto.

— El día de hoy, la suerte me sonríe. —se mofó, mirándola— Te tengo en mi habitación, sólo hace falta tenerte entre mis sábanas. —terminó con una pequeña sonrisa caminando hacia ella.

— Deja las estupideces. —le contestó con desagrado, sin cambiar su expresión. Al tenerlo cerca se apartó, no deseaba ningún contacto con él.

— Sabes muy bien que no lo son.

Llevó su mano a la mejilla de la chica, acariciando suavemente la estructura tersa, acercó su propio rostro al de ella e inhaló, su exquisito aroma a orquídeas y vainilla invadiendo cada uno de sus sentidos. La miró directamente a los ojos y, aunque ella estaba degollándolo con la mirada, se excitó. Esa dureza era lo que le hacia desearla. Rosó con sus labios los de melocotón de ella, como si tratara de grabarse la textura y el sabor de estos. Y como tantas veces antes, no se conformó y se aventuró a probar más, para ello la pegó por completo a su cuerpo.

Deseaba sentirla… y amarla.

Lady Lena, al sentir dicho movimiento, se apartó. No importaba cuanto aguantara, cada vez que él hacia un movimiento más íntimo entre los dos le daba nauseas. Se limpió la boca con la mano, sus ojos expresándole todo lo repugnante que lo encontraba a él y sus acciones.

— No vengo a discutir tus fantasías incestuosas, Dakota. —se burló, pero cambió su tono a uno más serio— Sólo te lo diré una vez: No te acerques a mi hermana, deja tranquila a Laeti. Si le llega a ocurrir algo, no dudare en develar tus negocios y lo que me has obligado a hacer por mantenerlos. — sin decir algo más, salió de la habitación.

Se quedó observando la entrada de su pieza al tiempo que sonreía.

Lena y Laeti eran tan diferentes, aunque físicamente tenían cierto parecido, Yalena era más hermosa y perfecta. Sólo había que verla, ella era como tener fuego entre las manos… ese que uno desea controlar, pero sabes que al final te acabará o se acabaran entre los dos. Destructivo y poderoso, imposible de no desear.

Por otro lado, Laeti era todo lo contrario, sí, poseía una indudable belleza e igual tenía su carácter; pero no como el de su hermana mayor. Laeti era dulce, amigable y con esa inocencia que demostraba al idealizar todo y a todos. En cierta medida un poco superficial también.

Simplemente, no se comparaba a su hermana.

Se revolvió los cabellos y suspiró, expresando en voz alta sus pensamientos: —De todas formas, esa idiota no serviría para hacer el trabajo.

* * *

-:-

* * *

— No te dignas ni a saludarme.

Alzó la vista de su lectura y observó a la despampanante mujer en el marco de la puerta. Sus cabellos rubios eran atados en un alto peinado y sus ojos azules la veían inquisidora. Mostró una mueca al vestido amplio de pronunciado escote y de telas negras.

 _«Vaya mujer hipócrita.»_

Regresó la vista a su libro, sin dedicarle mayor importancia.

— Y tú no te dignas a esperar, comprendo porque Laeti posee esa actitud. —dijo seca y cambió la página. La mujer en la entrada se desespero por la actitud indiferente de la chica y, rodando los ojos, se adentró en la habitación ajena. Observando con cuidado todo lo que se encontrara en ella.

Cerró de un golpe el libro cuando el fastidioso sonido de sus tacones no era lo suficientemente amortiguado por la alfombra para ignorar tu irritable presencia. Dejó el libro sobre su regazo y miró a la mujer, bastante fatigada por tenerla en su habitación.

— Habla antes de que te saque mi de alcoba. —soltó asustando a la mujer que no la veía.

Se molestó por el tono arrogante de la muchacha.

— Soy tu madre y debes de…

— No eres mi madre. —la cortó, furiosa y dejándolo ver en la línea apretada de su labios. Respiró profundamente para calmarse, con todas sus emociones guardadas, prosiguió— Te casaste con mi padre pero eso no te hace mi madre.

— Por eso mismo…

— No lo eres. —repitió inexpresiva, viró el rostro a la ventana un momento y volvió a ver a la mujer— Mi padre te recogió de la basura de vida que llevabas. Y te mantuvo como su amante hasta que _ella_ desapareció.

La mujer rubia apretó los puños, humillada. Esa mocosa no perdía la oportunidad de recordarle cada uno de sus errores. Si la ocasión se daba, la rebajaba y la miraba de aquella forma que sólo _ella_ era dueña.

Marlene D'Arc fue su gran verdugo durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntas. La había engañado para que seduciera a su esposo y usar sus ilusiones de niña enamoradiza en su contra, volviéndose así el terrible secreto de Demetri Courtenay.

Dios sabía que había tratado con todas sus fuerzas amar a esa niña como lo hizo con su hija Laeti, pero Yalena era tan parecida a Marlene, siempre mirándola sobre su hombro. Siempre superiores a ella.

— ¿Has acabado de hablar o aun tienes algo más que decir? —preguntó cansada mirando la mueca de horror en la mujer frente a ella. Arrugó sus delgadas cejas— Si sólo te quedarás ahí parada, sal de mi habitación.

No importaba si poseían voces distintas, aquél tono, aquella pose y esa inconfundible mirada eran el vivo recuerdo de Marlene D'Arc. La única mujer que sabía todos sus secretos y la cual la hizo sufrir un infierno interminable.

— Marlene. —murmuró llevando sus manos a su boca entre abierta.

Las joven abrió los ojos sin creer lo que sus oídos habían captado. _Simplemente no,_ nadie más volvería a confundirla con esa mujer, suficiente había tenido con su padre durante su infancia.

—Retirate. —ordenó incorporándose rápidamente en su lugar.

La rubia no se movió, al contrario, parecía anclada al piso y temblaba al verla.

— T-tú...

— Sal, ahora.

— Pero tu herman-

— ¡Ahora!

Y esa última mirada fue lo necesario para que saliera de la habitación.

Marlene puedo haber desaparecido misteriosamente, pero su hija estaba ahí para continuar con la diabólica tarea que no pudo concretar:

Volverla prisionera de sus pecados.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Ahí estaba, gastándose gran parte de lo que su adorable prima había podido conseguir la última vez. Dejó ir un chasquido. Como varias situaciones similares; la suerte no parecía estar de su parte ese día, por lo que al terminar intentó salir por la parte de atrás del lugar sin llegar a ser visto, pero no lo logró. Y ahora estaba en deuda con él.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a un hombre robusto con múltiples golpes en su regordeta integridad, vislumbro a los hombres que le rodeaban y sonreían sádicos a los chillidos que se desprendian de las secas gargantas de los hombres mutilados.

La poca iluminación del lugar no le dejo ver el rostro del hombre que se hallaba sentado a unos pocos metros delante de él.

— Dakota, ¿has escuchado alguna vez de alguien que haya intentado traicionarme? —preguntó la voz aterciopelada del hombre, uno de los grandulones a su lado le paso un arma y, después de ajustar el gatillo, le apuntó directo a la cabeza, un sudor frío le recorrió cada extremidad del cuerpo— Supongo que no, ya que no viven para contarlo. —añadió con una sonrisita adornando sus labios finos, sin contemplaciones disparó al hombre regordete, la bala pasando demasiado cerca de la mejilla de Dakota

Alzó la vista encontrándose con la punta del arma apuntando exactamente entre sus cejas. Si antes el sonido que proyectaba la bala al cortar el viento, le había provocado un detenimiento en el corazón, el que estuviera apuntando entre ceja y ceja hizo que su corazón latiera loco.

En realidad no tenía miedo a morir, pero entre sus planes no estaba la idea de morir tan joven, así que se jugó su última carta. Una que siempre le salvaba: ella.

— Le propongo algo que le puede interesar... juguemos.

.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Yo no tengo perdón y sinceramente; así como vienen las ideas uno debe mostrarlas porque si no por eso andamos frustrados por la vida xD**

 **Fic de época antigua lo que significa: clases sociales súper arraigadas, dramas intensos y mucha miel, aparte de pasiones arriesgadas y una que otra muerte necesaria para subir la angustia**

 **¿A que suena interesante? Yo sé que sí, y ustedes saben que sí 7u7**

 **Bueno la trama está muy asignada a lo que era en ese entonces aunque tiene un poco de Fantasía también, pero no tan de ciencia ficción. Más bien algo acercado a la "magia negra" y esas cosas escabrosas.**

 **¡Espero y se animen (de nuevo) a seguir en la aventura!**

 **¡Y he aquí los papeles de los chicos!:**

 **Nathaniel — Noble, heredero a Duque.**

 **Castiel — Pirata.**

 **Lysandro —Noble, segundo heredero a la Corona.**

 **Armin — Hijo de un noble y una cortesana, Caballero.**

 **Kentin — Antiguo heredero al título de Conde, actualmente pirata.**

 **Eldarya:**

 **Ezarel - Vizconde, primo segundo de Nathaniel.**

 **Nevra - Noble o pirata. (Aun no esta definido).**

 **Valkyon - Pirata/guerrero (sin definir).**

 **Leifthan - Marqués, sobrino de Lysandro.**

 **.**

 **Y bien, eso es todo por el momento. Es un gusto saber que me leen, no saben cómo me llena de ilusión eso. (Ando con gripe así que por eso medio seca y corta la NA, ¡Disculpen, pero los gérmenes no me dejan en paz! T.T)**

 **Bien...**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **¡Feliz media semana hábil, queridos!**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 ** _Escuchando " Short Hair" – Mulan OST._**

 ** _(Editado/resubido) 27/01/17._**


	2. Entrada al Infierno

_**Disclaimer:**_ Por mucho que me gustaría serlo, no soy dueña de Corazón de Melón, Eldarya ni de sus personajes. Ayer trate de comprar los derechos pero no me alcanzo con los $20 que llevaba. (xD)

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Lemon (Sexo Gráfico, en el futuro), lenguaje vulgar, violencia y muerte. Mención de violación y tortura. AU- Si eres sensible a estos temas abstente de leerlo. Historia ambientada en el siglo XVIII (1700-1800).

 ** _Summary completo_ :** Una época donde las clases sociales se adueñan del camino del corazón, ellos se atrevieron a desafiar las reglas. Contra engaños y verdades ocultas entre familias, ¿serán capaces de sobrevivir con un corazón sangrante?... La tenía en un infierno y él sólo quería hundirla más.

... _Habla_ /Habla... —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos:**

 _Entrada al Infierno_

* * *

Siempre supo que era un sinvergüenza. A pesar de que los niños de la familia Bourgeois tenían todos el mismo parentesco y habían crecido en la misma casa, eran, sin lugar a dudas, muy diferentes.

Su hermano menor, Erya, era introvertido; sensible y callado. Incluso con un aura oscura rodeándole en ciertas ocasiones.

La princesa de la casa, Ámber, era chillona, hermosa y una malcriada.

En cuanto a Nathaniel…

Nathaniel era el vivo retrato de su madre. Sí, era igual a su madre, no sólo físicamente –había heredado la claridad cristalina de sus ojos, que brillaban como dos topacios iridiscentes; las facciones exquisitas y equilibradas, su sedoso pelo dorado, si no que… bueno, heredó otras cosas también. De hecho, él estaba convencido de que lo había heredado todo de ella.

Todavía recordaba aquellos primeros y breves años que siguieron a la locura de su madre. Aunque él siempre supo que su madre había tenido ciertos _fallos_. Por supuesto, ésta es una de las cosas de las que no se pueden hablar abiertamente, pero que se dicen por lo bajo, cómo aquellos susurros callados que las señoras mayores comentaban en los opulentos rincones de las fiestas de alta sociedad. Y siendo un niño dotado con gran inteligencia, Nathaniel fue capaz de reparar en cada palabra cuchicheada por el servicio y la comunidad, en esas agudas miradas que compadecían la manera en la que los dos gemelos habían sido arrastrados con la duquesa a su locura, dejados a merced de su despiadado padre y un hermano bastardo, culpable de la desgracia que abatió a la familia Bourgeois.

Después de todo, su padre no quería al mundo y, muy seguramente, el mundo tampoco lo quería a él. No quería a Nathaniel. Podía tolerar el mal genio de la muy consentida Ámber, pero bueno ¿Quién no la soportaba tantito? Y, especialmente, no quería a Erya, el siempre estorbo Erya.

Pero era a él al que sus tutores decían que era una causa perdida.

Carecía de disciplina y le consideraban perjudicial, maldoso y rebelde. Capaz de sobresalir en sus lecciones, no tuvo fallos como su hermana o hermano (que apenas y una decente educación le proporcionaron).

Desde su más temprana edad, supo bien que había sido una suerte que él hubiese nacido antes que Erya. Si bien sabía que su procreación no fue planeada, eso no quitaba el alivio que sentía. Nathaniel sabía que él tampoco era una muy buena opción, tal vez no llevaría de manera correcta el título de Duque de Bourgeois, pero era mucho mejor él que Erya; quién sólo traería más desgracias y habladurías.

De alguna forma, siempre estaba haciendo cosas que no debía. Pensando en cosas que no debía, diciendo lo que quizás era mejor callar… especialmente frente a su padre.

No podía quedarse quieto sentado durante horas en el mismo sitio. Se retorcía en su silla. Miraba cada tanto por la ventana y deseaba con todo su corazón estar en cualquier otro sitio.

Y un día sin nada especial, Nathaniel se escabulló de la clase sin decírselo a nadie. Debió de haber sabido que su tutor, el señor Farres, se lo diría inmediatamente a su padre. Probablemente, lo hizo al saber que se lo dirían.

Lo que si no imaginó es que su padre dejara sus ocupaciones para ir a buscarle. Para un chico de ocho años, era bastante divertido ver cómo todo el mundo salía en su búsqueda. Encaramado en lo alto del árbol dispuesto en el jardín principal, Nathaniel veía a los sirvientes correr por los establos y por los dominios de Bourgeois Hall. Rió por lo bajo al observar a su padre pasar una y otra vez a un palmo del árbol. Hasta que se detuvo… y miró en su dirección.

Por el centello de su mirada, quedó claro que el duque no aprobaba el comportamiento de su hijo.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no estás en clase? —preguntó entre dientes Francis.

— ¿Qué hago? —preguntó incrédulo, después una sonrisa escapó de sus labios— Estoy divirtiéndome un poco. Y no estoy en clase porque estoy aquí, ¿ o es que no lo ves? —el niño comenzó a soltar carcajadas.

— ¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo, pequeño delincuente!

El chico dejó de reírse. Apretó la mandíbula, sus ojos ámbar brillaron.

— No. —dijo contundente.

Los puños del duque se cerraron con fuerza.

— ¡Que bajes! ¡Ya!

La ira de su padre no hizo mella en él, al contrario, parecía divertirle el hecho de verlo desenvuelto de sus obligaciones y su contante cara amarga. Era… refrescante ver una expresión diferente en el rostro de su progenitor.

Se limitó a verlo desde su ventajosa altura.

— ¡No! —rugió el hombre— ¡No!

— ¿No qué? —la calma con la que preguntó aquello, no hizo más que enfadar a Francis.

— ¡No me mires de esa manera!

— ¿De qué manera?

— ¡De la manera en que ella me mira!

Esas palabras encendieron algo en el interior del joven, un torbellino de emociones negativas que al dispersarse dejaron libre al resentimiento. Justo en ese momento, Nathaniel odió a su padre. Le odió por su mal carácter. Le odió por la atizada diaria que descargaba en la blanca espalda de Erya. Le odió por ignorar a la solitaria Ámber. No importaba si su padre le encerraba en los establos…Nathaniel lo odió, así como su padre lo odiaba a él.

— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó fríamente— ¿Habla de mi madre, padre?

Una fugaz confusión surcó los ojos de su padre.

— ¡Calla, chico! ¡Calla… no sabes de lo que hablas! —gritó y en su furia cegadora tiró del pie de su hijo, llevando al niño hasta el duro piso. Su cabeza hizo un desagradable sonido al chocar contra el adoquín.

Nathaniel se levantó, impulsado por su propio enojo. Se irguió frente a su padre y le miró con furiosos ojos topacio.

— ¡No lo haré! —gritó— ¡Ella no le quiere! ¡No le reconoce!... Y nunca lo va a volver a hacer.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, muchacho? Eres malvado, incluso más que Erya. ¡Un demonio! —replicó el duque con furia.

Cientos de maldiciones habían caído sobre él siendo cortesía de su padre, pero nunca le había comparado con Erya.

« _Erya_ »

Tks. Que molesto hermano menor.

— ¿De verdad, padre? —preguntó interrumpiendo la perorata del mayor— Padre, creo que soy mucho peor que Erya.

Sonrió.

El silencio se hizo profundo, incluso denso. La hostilidad era palpable, casi respirable en el aire. Ambos pares de ojos tan parecidos en color se retaban con fuerza, buscando al débil entre ellos.

Francis no reconocía el pequeño ser frente a él. _«Nathaniel. Es Nathaniel, tu hijo»_ sí, parecía ser su hijo, el pequeño niño al que le había enseñado a ser el mejor. A no dejarse ganar, ni ganar por encima de los demás, pero ¿realmente era hijo suyo? ¿Su brillante y puro niño de cabellos dorados?

Se adentró en las aguas cristalinas del ser humano pequeño y lo que vio en ellos le hicieron bullir en rabia.

 _«No. Él no es Nathaniel. Es el bastardo de Erya»_

No había equivocación. La oscuridad que se ocultaba en esos orbes sólo podía ser heredara de aquél desgraciado que le arruinó la vida. Adélaida era tan dulce y buena que en su interior no había espacio para el rencor, la malicia ni el odio.

Finalmente, Francis no distinguió que esos ojos eran del mismo tono que los suyos, y no carmesí. No reparó en las delicadas facciones casi idénticas a las de su esposa. Y mucho menos pensó en el profundo daño psicológico que iba a causar cuando levantó la palma y la estrelló contra el rostro blanco y pequeño, tirando el delgado cuerpo al piso y dejándolo inmóvil durante los segundos que transcurrieron.

No _supo_ que él muchacho tirado en el piso era su hijo. _Su_ Nathaniel.

.

.

.

El duque resopló y se llevó a su esposa por el brazo, ejerciendo la fuerza necesaria para que en su catatónico estado pudiera reaccionar por reflejo.

 _Malvado._

Francis no dejaba de insultar a su hijo. Lo hacía a la más mínima ocasión, tan a menudo como le fuera posible. Se lo decía en voz alta, incluso gritando. Y si no había nadie más alrededor, se lo susurraba al oído.

Ni una sola vez durante su infancia recibió Nathaniel Bourgeois una palmada de reconocimiento de su padre, tampoco una mirada de orgullo. No valía la pena intentarlo, el desdén que le provocaba al duque hablaba por sí mismo.

El tiempo pasó. El chico de piernas y cuerpo delgado se convirtió en un hombre alto, firme y atractivo. Su etapa en Paris estuvo plagada de incidentes y cartas al duque. La desaprobación de su padre se multiplicó en paralelismo con la actitud desafiante de Nathaniel.

Sí Erya había traído la ruina al apellido familiar, él se había propuesto cubrirlo de amargura. Sus hazañas eran atroces, su comportamiento espantoso. Todo lo que disgustaba a su padre, era para él motivo de satisfacción. Por pura rebeldía. Bebía, jugaba, frecuentaba centenares de burdeles. Y si su padre lograba esconder toda su desfachatez y tragarse el coraje… bien, mejor para él.

El verano que cumplió diecisiete años, llegó a casa unos cuantos minutos antes del amanecer de una fresca noche de agosto. Acababa de pasar una agradable velada metiendo temor a unos pobres diablos que se habían atrevido a tocar a su mujer. No es que le importara la chica realmente pero le desagradaba por sobre todas las cosas que tocaran lo que era suyo, ya fuera si ese algo sólo le pertenecía por una noche.

Esa combinación de malicia y lujuria, le habían dejado exhausto. La chica resultó tener una creatividad que nunca hubiese imaginado. En verdad, su talento con la boca era… _alucinante_.

— ¿Dónde diablos has estado?

Francis se interpuso en su camino. Los labios de Nathaniel esbozaron una sonrisa.

— Eh, ¿Padre deseas una crónica pormenorizada de mis actividades nocturnas? —ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirse a él directamente. Había dejado de tomarle importancia a la presencia de su padre al cumplir los once años.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, invitando a su padre a entrar al estudio, cuya puerta estaba abierta.

Francis achicó los ojos.

— Quizás deberíamos sentarnos. Dado el interés, esto podría llevarnos un par de horas. Ahora bien, es justo que te prevenga que el relato podría… digamos, sonrojarte.

— ¡Calla! —gruño el duque— ¡No tengo el más mínimo interés de estuchar tus obscenidades! —observó a Nathaniel de arriba abajo— Jesús, estás borracho, ¿no es cierto?

Nathaniel hizo una cortés reverencia ante su padre, tan cortés como su estado de embriaguez se lo permitió.

— Gran observación, no ausente de astucia.

Francis rechinó los dientes.

— ¡Cómo deseo que te vayas, te marches y no regreses nunca más!

Sin perder la sonrisa, contestó:

— Razón de más para quedarme.

Y otra vez, las maldiciones empezaron junto a una nueva tanda de bofetadas. Aunque cada palabra y golpe le estuviesen atravesando el corazón, su alma más profunda, no se inmutó ni se permitió una muestra de debilidad. Cuando por fin el pesado silencio hizo nuevo hueco entre los dos, Nathaniel se limitó a inclinar la barbilla por donde se deslizaba un delgado hilo de sangre.

— ¿Debo entender, señor, que ha terminado?

El desdén y la frialdad se escaparon junto a su tono de voz, una frigidez que le recorrió las extremidades le hicieron sentir listo para lanzar el primer golpe.

Con un gruñido, el duque volvió a elevar el puño.

De repente, apareció Erya. Interponiéndose entre los dos gritando:

— ¡Deténgase! Mire la cara de Nathaniel… ¿no ha sido suficiente ya? ¿Acaso su ego herido y la perdida de su vanidad no son suficientes? ¡Su nariz parece seriamente lastimada, por favor!

— ¡Tú, largo de mi vista! —gritó el duque mirando al rubio menor con asco. Luego pasó su mirada de su hijo a Erya adquiriendo su rostro una mueca de confusión.

 _« ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí?_ _»_

Francis se repitió la pregunta tres veces, y en esas mismas tres veces no encontró la respuesta. Recordaba haber esperado hasta altas horas de la madrugada a Nathaniel, el muchacho tenía una pésima conducta y debía de hablar con él. Sin embargo, no había llegado a su encuentro y él se encontró a _Erya._ El muy bastardo venía borracho y un horrible aroma a perfume barato le rodeaba por completo. Tenía quince años ¡Por Dios Santo!, ¿qué joven sano y decente se involucraba en nefastos negocios como el alcohol y prostitutas?

Erya, por su puesto. El hijo de una maldita bestia. Un bastardo.

Miró a ambos jóvenes y su mirada adquirió un brillo maniaco. Si todo era como lo recordaba, entonces ¿por qué Nathaniel estaba tambaleante y con la cara empapada en sangre, aparte de esa horrible torcedura que decía que su nariz estaba rota?

El _bastardo_ parecía inmaculado. Sus ropas en su lugar a excepto de cierta agitación en sus hombros y tórax, pero fuera de eso parecía normal, medio adormilado y sano.

Como si fuera inocente, incapaz de cualquier crimen.

La voz de su hijo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— No te metas, Erya. —dijo entre dientes Nathaniel lanzando miradas fulminantes a su hermano menor— De los dos, él que tiene que perder más eres tú.

— Pero… —insistió el menor dudoso.

— Pero nada… lárgate.

El mocoso bajó la cabeza, su cuerpo temblaba. Nathaniel no le dio otra mirada, toda su atención recayó en la inmóvil figura de su padre.

Cielo Santo, su hijo tenía la cara hecha un desastre. Su antes perfecta nariz ahora parecía un pico con la punta hacia abajo e inflamado. Sus caras ropas carecían de la finura con la cual las portó esa misma mañana. Y de él provenía ese desagradable aroma a incienso y sexo.

Como un halo de luz iluminando utópico el cielo nocturno, la comprensión llegó a Francis en un segundo.

 _« No puede ser… ¿A caso yo…?»_

¿Era verdad? ¿Él había puesto una mano sobre su hijo, sobre Nathaniel? Si bien no era la primera vez que le golpeaba, jamás había rebasado la fina línea de la corrección y el abuso. ¡Era impensable! ¡Él amaba a su hijo! ¡Jamás podría llegar a lastimarlo de tal forma! Usar la violencia contra sus hijos –a menos que sus actos fueran irrespetuosos y dejaran en peligro el honor de la familia– no era algo que Francis Bourgeois aprobara ni encontrara correcto.

Empero… No entendía. Joder, no sabía lo que estaba pasando ahí.

— Nathaniel. —llamó con una voz neutral, carente de emociones. El mencionado le miró fijo— Aléjate de…él, sabes que no me gusta que tengas comunicación con él.

Y sin más, el duque se alejó. Encerrándose en su estudio con llave.

El rubio menor miró a su hermano.

— Nathaniel…

— Vete a dormir, mañana tienes que salir de la ciudad, ¿verdad? —preguntó más afirmando, su tono de voz había cambiado a uno suave, cuasi amigable. Se enderezó y se encaminó a las altas escaleras de mármol— Olvida lo que has visto, Erya. No seas una carga más para mí.

Con total parsimonia subió los peldaños, ignorando la rabiosa mirada carmesí que dejaba atrás.

.

.

.

.

Nathaniel dejó la pistola sobre el escritorio de roble.

— Has dejado de ser una carga, Jhones. —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras observaba el cuerpo del hombre que alguna vez le había ensañado todos sus trucos. Con tan solo diecinueve años lo mató e hizo lo que quería; apoderarse de su poder y todos sus escabrosos negocios.

Esa fue la primera vez que se ensució las manos.

.

.

.

.

Los años siguieron pasando y, aunque sólo tenía veinticuatro años y era un joven de hermosa apariencia con atractivos rasgos, ya era uno de los hombre más temidos en su mundo, aunque su delicada imagen no demostraba lo que en verdad era, sólo bastaba con mirar un poco más allá de las sonrisas amables y descubrir que el dorado de sus ojos, no era tan luminoso como podía parecer.

Sólo bastaba con detenerse en sus topacios para querer temblar del miedo.

.

.

.

.

Lo que había pasado había sido tan jodidamente estúpido que le daban ganas de reírse, de hecho, eso es lo que había estado haciendo durante las primeras horas de la noche. Reírse. Carcajearse como un puñetero maniaco con aquella risa sin alegría que ponía los pelos de punta. Incluso a sus oídos sonaba desquiciante, pero le era imposible parar. La ridiculez del asunto le superaba.

No acostumbraba ensuciarse las manos con alimañas, pero esa noche decidió encargarse personalmente del malnacido que había intentado robarle y del que le debía hasta su vida, o eso le habían dicho sus hombres de confianza.

La puerta se abrió y por ella pasaron dos hombres fornidos y de aspecto desalineado.

— Señor, ya los hemos traído. El rubio se llama Dakota Courtenay, sobrino del conde Adam de Courtenay. —informó el tosco hombre sin mirar a los ojos de su jefe— Parece el típico niño rico orgulloso que aparenta no tenerle miedo a nada. ¿Quiere que nos encarguemos de él? —preguntó con una sonrisa sádica expandiéndose por su mugroso rostro.

Normalmente no se ocuparía de esas cosas, no eran importantes pero el apellido del joven había despertado su curiosidad.

— No, esta vez me encargaré personalmente.

El hombre asintió, para salir de la habitación momentos después. Nathaniel se quedó un rato a terminar de ojear los papeles de propiedad por los que su primo, Ezarel, hacía reclamo. Según las estipulaciones en 1701, las fértiles tierras al sur de Francia junto al Castillo de Carcasona habían sido entregadas a la familia Belcastel en un papel firmado por sus abuelos, padre y tío. No obstante, el contrato sería anulado si en un lapsus de cuatro años el heredero Belcastel no contraía nupcias con una joven cercana a ambas familias.

Después de ese primer contrato se habían escrito y aprobado otros dos más, prácticamente con las mismas condiciones y reglas. Lo curioso era que el último contrato se había perdido y en él se definía al verdadero dueño del catillo y las propiedades. Nathaniel había buscado por cielo, mar y tierra los dichosos documentos restantes pero no logró dar con ellos. Sin querer aplazar más el asunto, había contratado a un experto en leyes de propiedad y testamentos. Sin embargo, hasta el momento el hombre no le había dado una respuesta muy favorecedora.

Con la intuición de tener un muy posible dolor de cabeza, Nathaniel dejó a un lado el asunto de su familia segunda y salió de su estudio. Alzó los dobladillos del cuello de su chaqueta negra y se adentro en la habitación donde provenían varios gemidos y chillidos de terror.

Se sentó en el lugar habitual, desde su ubicación podía ver todo perfectamente sin ser visto. Luego de unos minutos de ver a los hombres siendo mutilados, tomó su pistola y disparó. El joven rubio le miró desde su posición en el suelo. Sus ojos esmeralda brillando en ferocidad y altanería, inmutable a la verdad de saberse muerto.

Le habló sobre lo que les pasaba a aquellos que le traicionaban. Divertido, apuntó entre ceja y ceja rubia esperando ver una reacción diferente. Aburrido se dio cuenta que el joven realmente no tenía miedo a la muerte, pero la codicia de seguir viviendo era evidente en su mirar, por lo que se definía como su debilidad.

Sonrió, esto comenzaba a tornarse divertido.

— Tengo algo que le puede interesar… juguemos, usted y yo. —persuadió intentando levantarse, pero el hombre detrás de él lo empujó nuevamente al piso. No le importo. Había logrado lo que quería; llamar la atención del hombre. El hombre rubio bajo el arma y le miró fijamente, la señal para que siguiera hablando— Tengo una joya… es única en su especie, no es como ninguna otra.

Nathaniel le miró con interés.

— Ella es la mujer más hermosa del pueblo.

— ¿Ella? —preguntó rompiendo el pesado silencio con su voz suave y baja— Una mujer, ¿qué podría hacerla tan interesante para que la ofrezcas?... Quiero creer que eres consiente de que puedo conseguir a la que yo quiera, no me costaría nada. —añadió burlón, hizo una seña con la mano y pronto los cadáveres desaparecieron por las puertas traseras.

Le había dado la oportunidad de apelar por su vida porque, bueno, quería confirmar si al fin rogaría por el perdón de su triste existencia.

Pero… ¿Una mujer? ¿De verdad?, que gran estupidez. Él no era un hombre que se dejara llevar por sus bajas pasiones. Se levantó, estaba más aburrido de lo que ya lo estaba antes y sinceramente, no deseaba llegar tarde al cumpleaños de su madre.

Dakota sintió el pánico en forma de un gigantesco nudo atorado en su garganta. Carraspeando para aclarar su voz, llamó al alto hombre vestido de negro:

— Ella no es como las otras, señor. Se lo aseguro.

Se detuvo, tal vez sería divertido ver que tan patético podía ser por conservar su vida.

Le dirigió una mirada sobre su hombro, la poca iluminación y su atuendo oscuro provocaron que el brillo singular de su mirada, resplandeciera de forma amenazante.

— Bien, te daré una oportunidad. —sin voltearse le habló a uno de sus sirvientes— Eripov, juega por mí.

Un chico castaño y de contextura algo enclenque se aventuró a dar el paso hacia Dakota. Rompió el lazo que encarcelaban sus manos y se dirigieron a una pequeña mesa en medio del salón. Las cartas fueron repartidas, el juego comenzó.

Dakota perdió.

—Parece que me he ganado una noche de placer con una joya única. —musitó tranquilo, la sorna bailando entre sus palabras— Espero recibir mi premio mañana por la noche. —musitó acercándose al joven. Dakota se quedó mudo, observando al hombre frente a él.

En su interior se preguntó si una persona con tal aspecto podía tener una personalidad tan malvada y miserable. Al conectar sus esmeraldas con los topacios, todas las dudas desaparecieron.

La crueldad en las aguas doras no podía mentir. No cuando leías en ellas a la muerte misma.

* * *

 **-:-**

* * *

Esa mañana, se levantó fastidiada.

Ahora bien, no sólo tendría que aguantar a su hermana todo el santo día, sino que además le tocaba dormir con ella. Miró a su lado y resopló con molestia, bueno, al menos la cama era grande y podía abarcarlas a ambas completamente. Y si miraba el lado positivo de la situación, Dakota no se atrevería a entrar a su habitación. Está bien que fuera un sinvergüenza pero nunca se dejaría al descubierto por conseguir una noche de placer. No era tan estúpido.

Sin hacer ruido, dejó que sus pies se deslizaran fuera de las cálidas mantas, tocando el suelo frío. Su camisón blanco cayó hasta sus tobillos, resguardándola de la pequeña brisa que se adueñaba del cuarto. Nadie había encendido la chimenea. A veces, en momentos como ese, deseaba tener un ama de llaves que se encargara especialmente de mantenerla caliente en las heladas noches de noviembre, pero tampoco quería lidiar con la responsabilidad de un ama de llaves. A parte de que no lo encontrara realmente útil, si ella podía hacerlo ¿por qué no dejarla?

Se giró al comprobar que la diminuta llama no tardaría en transformarse en una esfera roja y grande. Lo suficientemente eufórica para mantener el lugar a una temperatura adecuada.

Caminó hasta detenerse a dos pasos de la enorme cama con doseles y en dónde una delicada joven descansaba de un largo y agotador viaje hasta Vannes, Francia.

Se aproximó hacia la joven durmiente y acarició con cuidado sus hebras marinas. El color de su cabello era hermoso y sin igual, completamente parecido a los cabellos de su padre. Brillaba con la misma intensidad que su dueña tenía para vivir. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia la menor, permitiendo que sus fanales marrones se dieran un paseo por las facciones ajenas.

Veía a su hermana y podía ver a su padre también. Sin duda, Laeti había sido la afortunada en heredar sus rasgos, sólo que estos mucho más finos pero igual de atractivos que los de su progenitor. Y también, había heredado su personalidad jovial e ilusa.

Retuvo un jadeo y las puntas de sus dedos se arrastraron por la frágil curvatura de los parpados de Laeti. Ella tenía unas facciones de muñeca y, así inconsciente en el mundo de Morfeo, se podría hacer pasar por el retrato de algún apasionado artista pintando a su musa complacida.

La menor profirió un suave ronquido girándose sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar boca abajo. El sonido despertó a Yale de su ensoñación y miró a la muchacha con renovado fastidio.

Se alejó de Laeti y le miró una vez más, suspirando esta vez. Nadie sabía el secreto. Jamás se lo confiaron a alguien y seguramente nadie lo sabría. No sabrían que ella y Laeti no eran del todo hermanas, que no compartieron vientre y mucho menos que Laeti era hija de la criada y amante de su padre, Demitri.

Salió de la habitación y caminó por el amplio pasillo mientras levantaba el camisón de mangas largas, sus delicados pies quedaron descubiertos y se propuso andar sobre las puntas.

— ¿Adónde va tan temprano, señorita?

Pegó un bote en su lugar y refunfuñó por lo bajo girándose hacia la jovencita que le había llamado.

— Tengo un poco de hambre. —fue lo único que contestó. Y retomó su camino siendo seguida por la curiosa chica de mata blanca.

— Con gusto le prepararé lo que usted ordene.

Y sin más se adelantó a la cocina a la vez que balanceaba su cabeza de un lado a otro, en aparente felicidad.

Lena suspiró y se repitió mentalmente que era justo por eso por lo que no deseaba un ama de llaves, aunque eso no había impedido que su abuela decretara que ya era tiempo de que tuviera una dama de compañía. Y ahí estaba, Fantine preparándole su madrugador desayuno.

No lo admitiría nunca pero la comida que siempre le llevaba Fantine tenía un dulce sabor. Un sabor que le recordaba a su padre y los veranos soleados junto a éste y su hermana en el río cercano a la playa de Vannes. Lady Courtenay sospechaba que su joven dama preparaba personalmente todas sus comidas. Era un misterio saber como le alcanzaba el tiempo para tener sus alimentos listos y en un perfecto orden. Apetitosos a la vista y el olfato, por no mencionar que sus papilas gustativas hacían fiesta cada vez que probaba alimento alguno.

Estaba agradecida de que esa joven se encontrara en su casa. Incluso, se podía permitir admitir su satisfacción a que la muchacha no le reprochara sus extrañas e indecentes maneras de comportarse.

Una infusión de lavanda y dos bollos de crema eran el desayuno de hoy. Los exquisitos aromas le obligaron a cerrar los ojos e imaginarse el esplendido sabor. Abrió los ojos y le regaló una inconsciente sonrisa a la muchacha que le veía tímida.

— Gracias.

Fantine inclinó la cabeza con respeto y se colocó atrás de su señorita. Silenciosa. Pendiente a cualquier cosa que su joven ama le pidiera.

Con cautela observó a la joven que comía gustosa su comida y una incorrecta alegría le calentó el corazón. Nadie antes había mostrado gusto por sus acciones o por su simple presencia, sólo Margaret, la anciana encargada de su educación. Pero, su señorita no ocultaba su gozo por sus comidas y mucho menos le miraba de una forma desagradable. Cómo el pueblo acostumbraba a hacerlo.

Fantine estaba feliz de servirle a una joven tan amable como Lady Yalena.

Con su delicado cuerpo sostenido por la silla de terciopelo rojo, Yalena terminó de desayunar, y como si no le importase otra cosa, se esmeró en observar a la pequeña estatua humana escondida en uno de los rincones de la cocina.

Fantine elevó sus orbes amatistas cuando la intensidad de los ojos oscuros fue demasiado fuerte para soportarla.

— ¿Necesita algo más, damita?

Los ojos de Yalena se dirigieron a la silla vacía situada junto a ella e ignoró deliberadamente el fastidioso apodo por el cual su abuelo, y al parecer Fantine, solía llamarla.

— Siéntate.

Los ojos de Fantine se ensancharon como dos platos.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Siéntate, Fantine.

La albina boqueó como un pez fuera del agua.

— P-pero yo…

Esta vez, Yalena la miró directamente y pronunció con advertencia— Fantine, siéntate. Ahora.

La chica asintió sumisa y se aproximó hacia ella. Apunto de tomar el lugar a su derecha, ambas fueron interrumpidas por la quejumbrosa voz de la dueña del hogar.

La condesa irrumpió en la habitación seguida por su nieto. La sorpresa se plasmó en su rostro al ver a su nieta junto a su dama de compañía. Reparó en los platos sucios y suprimió una mueca desagradable, pero para su espanto su nieta llevaba aún las ropas interiores de noche.

Oh, esa niña nunca se comportaría como una verdadera dama.

— Buenos días, querida, jovencita. —saludó lo más serena que pudo. Algo imposible si pensaba en lo indecente e incorrecto que era que su propio primo la viese en tales fachas— Por favor, Fantine, lleva a Lena a su habitación. Y asegúrate de dejarla impecable para la salida que daremos por el pueblo en un par de horas.

— Sí, señora.

Yale se mantuvo inexpresiva todo el tiempo, aguantado valientemente la libidinosa mirada de Dakota sobre ella. Él hizo un gesto con la mano. Era la señal. Le indicaba que antes del paseo de esa tarde, ellos dos debían de hablar. Se enderezó con dignidad y salió por la puerta de la cocina seguida de su dama.

Le importó muy poco el agotador peso de la mirada de Dakota en su espalda.

* * *

-:-

* * *

La noche anterior había llegado en la madrugada. Hubiese querido visitar a su prima, pero recordó que su abuela había comentado que Laeti estaría pasando las noches en compañia de Yale. Y todo por el simple hecho de que la mocosa anhelaba pasar más tiempo junto a su hermana.

Amargado se la pasó el resto del día. Y no sonrió hasta que la vio traspasar el umbral del estudio.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó de forma suave pero sin dejar su impasibilidad.

— Tienes un trabajo esta noche. —respondió de manera seria, lo que extrañó a la joven— Iras a ver a alguien ésta noche.

— No lo haré.

— Yalena, no es un favor lo que te pido sino una orden, ¿entiendes? —se acercó a ella— En la noche te llevare ante él. Es sumamente importante y espero que colabores, querida.

La dama no dio su brazo a torcer.

— No iré… la última vez uno de esos viejos intento besarme y tocarme. —informó seca. Intentó girarse pero él la tomó por el brazo, impidiendo su escape. Ella se limitó a mirarlo a él y luego a su brazo, Dakota suspiró y lentamente la soltó.

— Perdí la casa y creí que la podía recuperar ayer, pero casi me matan, prometerle tenerte era la única solución. —se separó de él apretando los puños, su cara no abandonó la expresión inmutable de siempre— Comprende, si no lo haces él no nos devolverá la casa… ¿Quieres que el abuelo se enfrente a él? ¿Qué la abuela enferme y tu madre y hermana caigan en desgracia? Además no es un vejestorio como los anteriores… te prometo que será la última vez. No me agrada que ellos quieran tocarte, amor, pero no hay otra opción. —concluyó acariciando la mejilla de la chica, quién apartó su mano con brusquedad— No te tocará. Harás lo mismo que has hecho con los demás e inmediatamente saldrás de ahí. —de su bolsillo delantero sacó un pequeño frasco y lo depositó dentro del escote de la joven— Estaré afuera, esperándote.

Ella le miró una vez más y él dejo escapar una sonrisa suave.

— Todo va a estar bien. Lo prometo.

* * *

-:-

* * *

El ambiente que se respiraba en Vannes no era particularmente diferente al de cualquier otra noche. Un grupo de elegantes caballeros rodeaban la mesa de juego. El aire se sentía cargado con el olor a brandy y tabaco. Con reticencia, Fleur se adentró en la escena siendo rápidamente el blanco de esos buitres que hoy rondaban la casa de sus señores.

— ¡Que Dios nos ampare de la belleza de las mujeres!

Fleur evitó mirar al regordete hombre noble que había proferido tal insolencia. A veces, se preguntaba por que el destino había mandado a tales muestras de decadencia humana poseer tanto y a los humildes dejarlos caer en enfermedades y una pobreza que dividía familias.

— Por favor, Lord Berdbergott, le pido que se abstenga de levantar la voz, aun más si ese tipo de comentarios pueden incomodar a las damas.

Desde una de las sillas principales, Nevra Lefevre, recién nombrado Duque de Wiltshire, Inglaterra, miró a Lord Berdbergott con paciencia y una inusual reprimenda. El Lord se sonrojó bajo la mirada burlona y socarrona de sus colegas. Acomplejado por el porte del inglés, respondió con tal vez un poco de tirantez:

— Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas, duque Lefevre.

El moreno extranjero alzó la copa de vino en su dirección.

— Absuelto de sus erros, Lord. Es un gusto saber que convivo con gente cauta.

El murmullo no tardó en expandirse, seguramente mañana por la mañana todo el pueblo sabría que el inmaculado y contencioso Lord Berdbergott había sido el inesperado flanco de un mal comportamiento, siento esta acción corregida por el encantador invitado inglés que parecía no tener prisa en volver a su país.

Fleur despegó rizados mechones cobrizos de su frente y al alzar la vista sus bonitos ojos turquesa chocaron con una mirada plateada.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Nevra le guiño un ojo a la chica, un gesto cómplice. Ella por su parte se coloreo hasta las orejas y dio una inclinación respetuosa.

Bien, quizá no todos los nobles eran horribles y arrogantes.

* * *

-:-

* * *

— ¡Capitán! —gritó el primer oficial entrando al camarote más grande el navío. El líder de la tripulación se levantó para poder acercarse.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Está sobre ha llevado, enviado desde el mismísimo plació real. —dijo mientras le tendía el sobre blanco con un valeroso escudo rojo en el centro. Aún con la imperfección de la cera, el escudo de la realeza no dejaba de verse noble y valeroso.

El hombre abrió el sobre y se dedicó a leer su contenido. A medida que leía su rostro iba adquiriendo distintas emociones, entre ellas se destacaba el triunfo.

El oficial atentó a las reacción de su líder, se acercó a él; curioso por el contenido del sobre.

— ¿Sucede algo, capitán?

Alzó la cabeza y largas hebras rojas enmarcaron su rostro de facciones duras y apuestas. Sus ojos acerados brillaron y una complaciente sonrisa se expandió a lo largo de su cara.

Miró a su oficial y palmeó su hombro con fuerza, no cabía en sí del regocijo.

— Perecer, Kentin, que hemos sido invitados a la real fiesta de su majestad; el príncipe Lysandro.

Sin creérselo del todo volvió a mirar al pelirrojo.

— ¿Acaso eso es…?

— La invitación al palacio real. —le enseño el emblema de oro— Es hora de prepararnos para tal conmemoración.

Esta vez, ambos compartieron la sonrisa ecuánime.

— ¿Deseas algo más, Castiel?

— Sólo hazle recordar a toda Francia por que somos el barco más temido de los siete mares. Me encargaré del resto.

— Será un honor, capitán. —haciendo un gesto parecido al de los militares, el castaño salió por la puerta de madera. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el gritó de jubilo de su tripulación llegara hasta sus oídos.

Se aproximó hasta la ventana de su camarote y sonrió hacia las aguas salvajes. En menos de cinco días sería el cumpleaños de su majestad y ellos estarían listos para asistir a palacio.

Por fin, la deuda sería saldada.

* * *

-:-

* * *

— He de admitir, Dakota, que es sumamente hermosa.

Yalena miró al hombre frente a ella y la respiración se cortó a mitad de su faringe. Se parecía a _él_. Dorados cabellos enmarcando un rostro alevoso y masculino. Porte orgulloso y un semblante aristocrático envidiable. Y por último unos ojos tan ámbar como los campos de trigo.

 _«Dorados. No carmesí.»_

Unos ojos que, sin restricciones, le gritaban que esa noche sería una que recordaría por el resto de su vida.

.

.

.

.

 _Continuará~_

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola, mis amores!**

 **Antes de sus tomatazos debo decir que tuve un pequeño bloqueo que gracias a todo lo misericordioso en el mundo, se la esfumado ya :D**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ya saben, dejen sus respuestas y sino pues, ni modo. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? No se puede obligar a nadie ;):**

 **En lo particular creo que ha sido bastante revelador. No sean impacientes que mientras más lento vaya mejor será la verdad cuando se descubra ;)**

 **Parejas del fic:**

 **Nevra – Fantine.**

 **Lysandro – Fleur.**

 **Kentin – Michelle.**

 **Ezarel – Cielo.**

 **Valkyon – Xyne**

 **Armin – Ekaterina.  
**

 **Leifthan – Selyse.  
**

 **Castiel – Guinevere.**

 **Disculpen la tardanza, pero las responsabilidades son duras de ignorar DX y también las faltas ortográficas.**

 **¡Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo! ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! Saben que los amo, ¿verdad?**

 **Precioso inicio de semana laboral.**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 _ **Escuchado " More Blood " – Diabolik Lovers More Blood OST.**_

 _ **06/03/17.**_


	3. Destinos

_**Disclaimer:**_ Por mucho que me gustaría serlo, no soy dueña de Corazón de Melón, Eldarya ni de sus personajes. Ayer trate de comprar los derechos pero no me alcanzo con los $20 que llevaba. (xD)

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Lime. Lemon (Sexo Gráfico, en el futuro), lenguaje vulgar, violencia y muerte. Mención de violación y tortura. AU- Si eres sensible a estos temas abstente de leerlo.

 ** _Summary completo_ :** Una época donde las clases sociales se adueñan del camino del corazón, ellos se atrevieron a desafiar las reglas. Contra engaños y verdades ocultas entre familias, ¿serán capaces de sobrevivir con un corazón sangrante?... La tenía en un infierno y él sólo quería hundirla más.

... _Habla_ /Habla... —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.

* * *

– Historia ambientada en el _siglo XVIII (1700-1800)_ –

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres:**

 _"Luchar contra nuestro destino sería un combate como el del manojo de espigas que quisiera resistirse a la hoz."_

– **Lord Byron.** _  
_

* * *

_._

 _En la capilla de Ballinarin de la familia Leunam, prevalecía un clima festivo y expectante, porque todos habían venido a ser testigos de la boda de Castiel Leunam, y su prometida Debrah Denaly. Un pequeño cuarto en la parte de atrás de la capilla Castiel caminaba impacientemente. Su hermano Chrome mientras tanto estaba en la puerta y observaba la llegada de más invitados._

 _— ¿Por qué tarda tanto? —Castiel dejó de caminar. La luz del sol, que se filtraba a través de la pequeña ventana hacía que su cabello negro brillara como ópalo. El novio lucía magnifico con sus ropajes negros._

 _Esa impresión se enaltecía con la capa que tenía bordada el escudo de armas de los Leunam._

 _— No hay nada que temer. —opinó Chrome— Debrah te ama. Simplemente debes tener más paciencia. —luego agregó— La paciencia no es una de tus virtudes. Pero en este caso debes tener más comprensión. Dale a Debrah la oportunidad de presentarse lo más bella posible para su futuro marido._

 _— Ella es bastante hermosa ahora, no quiero más. ¿Y por qué debo seguir esperando? Ya he esperado casi toda mi vida por esto._

 _— ¡Es cierto! Parece que el enamoramiento te vuelve un romántico sin límites._

 _— Cállate o lucirás un lindo ojo morado, y no quiero que Debrah se queje porque desafías su estilo decorativo._

 _— Ya claro, —el muchacho castaño parecía divertido— Pero, de verdad ¿cuánto llevas enamorado de ella?_

 _— Desde que era un mocoso de doce años. —reconoció con mejillas ardientes Castiel. Aun así, tenía esa famosa sonrisa socarrona con la cual cada muchacha de Cork había caído bajo su encanto. Probablemente no había ninguna mujer joven que no hubiera soñado con compartir un futuro con el hijo mayor de los Leunam. Pero Castiel, no reconociéndolo ni para él mismo, nunca había tenido ojos para alguien más que no fuera Debrah— Chrome, hoy es el día en el que podrás sentirte orgulloso de tu hermano mayor. Te juro que no puedo esperar un día más sin que ella sea mía._

 _Chrome lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió con ganas._

 _— Has pasado una terrible experiencia._

 _— Debrah se rehusó a entregarse a mí. Dijo que sólo se desenvolvería conmigo en la noche de bodas. Su inocencia será un regalo digno de esperar._

 _— Considerando toda la energía sexual que has acumulado, tu noche de bodas será una inolvidable experiencia. —se burló el chico bajito._

 _Castiel le fulmino con la mirada._

 _— Cuida el lenguaje, mocoso traído del purgatorio._

 _Castiel y Chrome detuvieron su charla al oír ruidos fuera de la capilla._

 _Aliviado, Castiel moduló su sonrisita petulante._

 _— Bien, finalmente. Pensé que…—otra vez, Castiel se detuvo en el medio de la frase. Alarmado oyó los repentinos gritos, y los invitados se apresuraron a salir de la capilla._

 _Cerca de la entrada había un niño de seis o siete años, quien gesticulaba agitadamente; articulando palabras inentendibles. Sus ropajes rasgados y sucios, manchados en sangre oscura. Castiel se abrió paso entre la multitud, fue hacia el niño y se agachó, rodeando sus hombros. Al aproximarse detectó pánico en el pequeño._

 _— ¿Qué ha paso? ¿Dónde están los demás?_

 _— En el camino, sobre la colina… soldados franceses e ingleses… más de una docena._

 _Castiel reprimió el creciente sentimiento de terror._

 _— ¡Vamos, niño, dime que ha pasado! —el pobre niño estaba más que aterrorizado. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y cuando se decidió hablar Chrome llegó a su lado con la cara más desolada que nunca le había visto._

 _— Castiel… Debrah fue raptada._

.

Abrió sus ojos cuando la molesta luz solar dio contra el perfil de su rostro. Kentin le miró desde el otro lado de la cubierta, sus esmeraldas se expresaron preocupadas por el semblante de su capitán.

— Castiel, ¿estás bien?

Rígidamente, el pelirrojo asintió— Sólo recordaba porque estoy haciendo todo esto.

Ken negó con la cabeza.

— No comprendo.

— No tienes porqué hacerlo. —rebatió obtuso.

— Sigo sin comprenderlo del todo.

El pelirrojo revoloteó los ojos, empezaba a irritarse.

— Sólo recuerda el motivo por el que has dejado tu antigua vida atrás. Siempre recuérdalo, es a lo único a lo que te puedes aferrar.

El castaño se quedo mirando a su capitán por largo tiempo, debatiéndose en decir algo más o no. Finalmente, decidió no seguir más el tema.

— En poco tiempo tocaremos tierra firme, capitán.

Castiel ajustó las cuerdas de los víveres, hace minutos había terminado de contarlos y bastaba hasta que llegaran al puerto gales— En cinco días estaremos en Gales, paremos por una semana. Lo justo para llegar a Francia a tiempo.

Kentin se animó a preguntarle sobre la razón de poder inmiscuirse en el palacio real.

— Yo… ¿cómo es que tienes la invitación real?

— Un contacto importante me la ha enviado.

El hombre de cabellos marrones se aventuró a preguntar:

— ¿Quién?

El fuerte golpe que profirió el barril sobre la madera de la cubierta, resonó sobre la distancia entre ellos. Castiel se acomodó la pañoleta blanca que contenía sus hebras de fuego.

Cuando observó a Kentin, éste ultimo supo que era momento de callar.

— Un contacto importante. Ahora bien, abstente de preguntar estupideces y alza las velas, el viento es fuerte.

— Sí, capitán.

Castiel vio las profundas aguas del mar y finalmente perdió su mirada en la distancia.

Los dolorosos recuerdos de su vida juvenil siempre lograban dejarlo meditabundo, desolado y exhausto. Demasiado sufrimiento para soportar en sus hombros.

Extrañaba Irlanda con cada gramo de su ser, las tierras idílicas de su país siempre fueron un refugio para él. Prados verdes que traían consigo el recuerdo de una muchachita de largos cabellos castaños y pícaros fanales celestes. Tan parecidos al cielo de esa despejada mañana.

Debrah había sido su vida entera, literalmente. Desde chiquillo se encaprichó de la joven irlandesa, deseándola sólo para él. Triste fue el momento cuando las tropas extranjeras decidieron arrebatarla de su lado.

Pero mucho tiempo atrás había jurado que, así le costara su vida misma, se vengaría de aquellos que los habían separado.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Respiró profundamente levantándose de la cama, desde que había llegado del "baile" no había podido dormir y aunque no quería llorar, lo había hecho inmediatamente entrando a la habitación, olvidando por completo que Laeti se hospedaba en el mismo salón que ella. Pero a pesar de creer estar sola, hizo lo posible por reprimir su llanto. Hace años que no soltaba una ínfima lágrima, no tenía porque hacerlo ahora, mucho menos a causa de ese hombre. No valía la pena. No, ni una sola de sus lágrimas, entonces ¿por qué seguí intentado limpiarse los torrentes acuosos que desfilaban desde sus ojos?

Cayó al suelo.

Era fuerte, se repitió mentalmente, puede que hace mucho tiempo hubiese perdido la decisión sobre su vida pero eso la había llevado a volverse alguien de mente fría. Analítica. Calculadora. A adoptar el mejor disfraz si se le requería. Hace mucho tiempo ya que la niña que era había muerto, se había encargado de ello. Nadie lastimaría nunca más a la pequeña e introvertida lady Courtenay, no tenían como lograr hacerle daño. La debilidad de ser mujer se volvió un hecho insignificante cuando le robaron su primer beso. La sensibilidad se esfumó de su ser al ser manoseada por debajo de sus pesadas faldas de tul. La niña que una vez fue, pereció conforme los años pasaban, conforme Dakota crecía y captaba esos placeres que los hombres adultos se susurraban en los salones de juego. Discretos. Como si se confesaran algo terrible, pero igualmente adictivo. Él lo veía en aquellas expresiones distantes y brillantes, anhelosas. Dakota deseaba experimentar aquello.

Su prima, la jovencita más cercana a él, fue el punto de sus precoces deseos.

Entre espasmos se levantó del piso alfombrado y se adentró en el baño, cerrando con llave la puerta.

Se despojó del bello vestido rojo con ornamentos en blanco y dorado, desesperada luchó contra el corsé bermellón. Sus manos temblaban estrepitosamente haciendo sus intentos fallidos. Podía sentirlo por toda su piel. Se imaginaba bronceadas manos pasando por un camino ascendente y descendente por cada gramo de su blanca piel. Manchándola. Dejando un rastro con percepción a traición y pecado infernal.

Arrancó la prenda fuera de su torso, y volvió a respirar con normalidad. Se observó en el espejo labrado sobre la pared de piedra. Antes el cuerpo fino que con tanto esfuerzo su abuela se había esmerado en cuidar, obligándola a portar corsé desde sus trece años, ahora era un recipiente vacío, roto y, sobre todo, sucio. La pureza se había esfumado de su piel tan rápido como el aleteo de una mariposa.

Se sumergió hasta el fondo de la tina de acero con recubrimiento de mármol, la frialdad del agua se adentró por todos sus poros, erizándola. Se había enfriado con el paso de las horas. Tomó la esponja y talló. Talló hasta que el lienzo blanco de su piel fue surcado por terribles rayas rojizas. Sangró. El agua a su alrededor empezó a tornarse turbia. Y en su devastado estado inusual, pensó que era una analogía. Estaba sucia, por lo tanto la claridad del agua debía de ensuciarse también, ¿verdad?

Insistentes golpeteos en la puerta la despertaron de su mutismo, la preocupada voz de Laeti le obligó a callarse, queriendo aparentar que todo estaba bien. Mecánicamente salió de la bañera, arropándose con el camisón blanco que Fantine colocó para ella al momento de llegar de la fiesta.

Sabía que al abrir la puerta se encontraría con los preocupados orbes azules de su hermana, era fácil deducirlo, lo que no imaginó era la mirada totalmente rabiosa de Laeti. No era costumbre en ella ser alguien tan irascible. No. Laeti más bien era ese lazo entre el verano y la primavera. Feliz y radiante. Delicada con matices de coquetería nada sutil. Algunas veces con pasos torpes. Siempre sonriente, nunca molesta. Jamás juzgadora.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡No puedes encerrarte tanto tiempo en el baño! —gritó fúrica importándole bien poco si despertaba a los demás residentes del hogar— Has estado muy rara desde que llegaste de esa fiesta. ¿De verdad estás bien? ¿Alguien te molesto preguntándote cosas sobre nuestro hermano? Se que no eres muy dada a las conversaciones pero… —se calló en su perorata cuando la angustia desbordó en los tonos de su voz, miró a su hermana con acuosos iris azules— M-me preocupé demasiado por ti, Lena. Eres mi hermana, te conozco, tú jamás te portas de ésta manera tan vacilante. De hecho, —se limpió las lágrimas sonriendo débil— desde hace un buen rato ya me hubieras callado.

Era cierto. Las últimas palabras de su hermana eran la absoluta verdad. Simplemente no estaba siendo ella misma.

Y cuando Laeti la abrazó quiso apartarla; pero no pudo. Por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre y haber decidido que se mantendría estoica ante todo, quiso un abrazo, lo necesitó. Un abrazo de la persona a la que más quería en el mundo, pese a no demostrarlo para nada, quería a Laeti. La amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Había dejado la ilusión de escapar de esa casa por ella, porque Laeti, con su carácter inocente y torpe, no sabría manejar la presión de la sociedad. Únicamente por ella, por su adorada Laeti, seguía las instrucciones de Dakota. No permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño por ser ilegitima. Había tomado la decisión hace mucho tiempo, no podía retroceder ahora. La perdida de su virtud no era tan importante como la pureza del corazón de su hermana.

Sus pozos oscuros viajaron hasta la inmaculada pared blanca, los recuerdos de la noche pasando como álbum de fotos por toda su cabeza:

 **.  
**

 _Yalena sólo había querido que todo esto terminara. Sólo eso._

 _Pero los escoltas la separaron de su primo al momento de traspasar las puertas interinas de la parte sur de la casona, la parte más alejada de donde se celebraba el baile. La habían arrinconado en la oscura habitación._

 _Se vio atrapada. Hasta que el misterioso anfitrión hizo su aparición._

 _Entonces las pistas indicaban que algo mucho peor estaba por ocurrir._

 _Y aún se sorprendía del gran parecido que este extraño parecía guardar con Erya._

 _— Pueden retirarse Erivop, les llamaré si hace falta. —dijo él con su voz suave, un ligero acento en ella. Se dio cuenta que el hombre rubio no era habitante del pueblo. Si antes no le había visto, su acento aristocrático nada propio de las calles de Vannes; despejó sus dudas._

 _Nathaniel miraba a la chica, confirmando los rumores que habían llegado a oídos de su madre esa mañana._

 _La señorita Yalena Courtenay no sólo era afamada por ser una beldad de dieciocho años, también se hallaba el hecho de que había rechazado la propuesta de matrimonio de, por lo menos, seis caballeros y permanecer soltera, algo que estaba mal visto en la sociedad y que ésta misma se había encargado de esparcir rumores poco favorables hacia la joven Lady._

 _Yalena se destacaba entre la belleza popular de Francia por su cabello bruno y laceo, inmutable cual su carácter y con aquellos matices violáceos cual uvas maduras, por su piel de nieve (un poco más clara que la suya y con unas ligerísimas pecas a lo largo de sus pómulos y respingona nariz, que harían escandalizar a su madre) y sus ojos profundos. Su cuerpo menudo era el chisme de la corte real, más cuando sus favores femeninos no eran grandes. Claro que, bueno, pocas mujeres podían presumir de la cintura que denotaba a Yalena, tan pequeña que pareciese que una sola mano podía abarcarla. Ella era la contradicción al estereotipo de belleza en Francia, donde los ojos claros y las cabelleras más claras que las castañas eran idolatradas por doquier. Sin contar con las generosas curvas que todas las jóvenes se esforzaban en adquirir._

 _Lo más curioso del asunto, era que, bajo el escrutinio que le estaba dando, la joven se hallaba absolutamente desinteresada por su preciosidad._

 _« Vaya joya "única"»_

 _Nathaniel sonrió. Una mueca afable. Casi inofensiva._

 _— Un gusto en conocerla, mademoiselle, su primo no ha dejado de hablar de usted desde que nos conocimos. —inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente._

 _Ver al socio de su primo comportarse tan amable con ella le causó la más incómoda de las sensaciones. Bien sabía ella que Dakota solía relacionarse con vejestorios que no dudaban en lazar sus callosas manos sobre ella, y se alivió gratamente al pensar que él no tenía el más mínimo interés en su persona de esa manera poco honesta. Al ver que el hombre no la había invitado siquiera a pasar a la alcoba y sólo se quedaban en el saloncito de té, pensó que probablemente el señor Nathaniel no era tan mala persona. No cuando poseía la capacidad de sonreír de aquella forma, del tierno rojo pintando sus pómulos suaves, aunque el brillo pérfido de sus fanales dorados la hacía dudar._

 _Se enfrascaron en una conversación baja, de voces susurrantes y muchas vueltas. Brincaban de un tema a otro, sin terminar del todo por dar sus verdaderos puntos de vista. Una conversación entre lo superficial y lo interesante, lo suficientemente culta para no aburrirlos y lo mínimamente trivial para no captar tanto interés._

 _Su guardia se mantuvo todo el tiempo arriba, hecho que el noble extranjero notó._

 _Nathaniel Bourgeois miró una vez más a su invitada; sería difícil hacerla caer tan fácilmente, era un hecho, pero no por eso imposible, era eso o sus planes se irían a la porra. No podía permitir que Dakota no pagara por sus crímenes pasados. Él se había metido con la casa Bourgeois, y se encargaría de que pagase por ello. No importaba si tenía que luchar contra el distante carácter de la niña frente a él._

 _— Si me disculpa mademoiselle._

 _Salió un momento de la habitación hasta encontrarse con Fleur, la sirvienta personal de su madre. Le formuló un gesto a la muchacha, pronto la joven regresó con una bandeja de plata y dos tazas humeantes de té. Anduvieron hasta el salón y Nathaniel pudo constatar lo que ya sabía: a Lady Courtenay no le importaba curiosear entre los retratos familiares de la habitación, sino todo lo contrario, parecía lista para levantarse y nunca más regresar a esa casa._

 _«Me temo, querida, que eso jamás sucederá. Usted regresará a esta casa, y no exactamente como una invitada "especial".»_

 _— Le pido disculpe mi retraso, mademoiselle, pero he creído que una taza de té le vendría bien. —sonrió tímido. Una mueca que había aprendido a formular muy rápido._

 _La joven no cambió su gesto flemático._

 _— Gracias, monsieur_.

 _Fleur se mantuvo todo el tiempo con la cabeza gacha, sin mirar una sola vez a los ojos de la desconocida joven que visitaba a su amo. Aunque eso no le impidió echar vistazos fugaces a la pareja. La tensión era palpable en cada fibra del cuerpo de la jovencita invitada, y Fleur quiso creer que era por el hecho de encontrarse en una habitación apartada del baile, junto a un hombre, estrictamente dicho; su amo._

 _— Infusión de amapola, señorita. —Fleur sonrió atenta a Courtenay mientras colocaba la taza de té frente a la joven. El aroma de la flor se esparció hasta llegar a las fosas nasales de Yalena, relajándola inconscientemente._

 _Tal vez fuera paranoico de su parte pensar esto pero, ¿cómo sabían de la infusión de amapola? Según su abuela, era un secreto las propiedades relajantes de la flor roja. Casi nadie lo sabía, y si su familia era conocedora de ello era por el simple hecho de, hace muchos años atrás, una cocinera que había experimentado con las flores descubrió el secreto de la amapola roja._

 _Cerró los ojos tratando de ordenar las ideas de su cabeza. Ante todo, siempre debía de mantener la cabeza fría, lo cual no estaba logrando al estar pasando por una situación casi surreal. Nada de esa cita estaba siendo como era normalmente. No es que se hubiera acostumbrado pero Yalena había aprendió a lidiar con la situación, sin embargo, Nathaniel estaba logrando sacarla de su "rutina" descolocándola totalmente._

 _Tomó la taza— Gracias…_

 _— Fleur, señorita. Me llamo Fleur. —contestó la cobriza sin dejar de sonreírle._

 _La pelinegra asintió— Merci, Fleur._

 _Las risas provenientes del baile tintinearon alrededor de los tres seres que ocupaban el saloncito de té. Yalena tensó sus hombros, y Nathaniel supo que esa era la señal para iniciar el plan. Con una mirada dócil rogó a Fleur su retirada, la chica sonrió maternalmente, desapareciendo por el umbral de la puerta luego de una respetuosa reverencia._

 _Era irónico que Fleur a sus diecinueve años expresara más amor maternal que su propia madre._

 _El rubio enfrentó a su invitada._

 _— Disculpe mi impertinencia, madame, pero… —pausó desviando la mirada con aire reservado. Tímido o cauteloso en su defecto. La joven le dio un ligero vistazo de sus ojos color madera, supuso que una tácita afirmación a que siguiera hablando. Suspiró, relajando su postura novelesca—Yo… ¿acaso le doy miedo?_

 _No podía negarlo, ¿para qué de todas formas?, esa pregunta no se la esperaba por nada del mundo pero por alguna extraña razón no le parecía del todo… inapropiada. De hecho, fue por esto por lo que contestó lo más sincera posible._

 _— No encuentro el motivo por el cuál temerle… Es simplemente un hombre más._

 _Decir que aquello no había lastimado el orgullo de Nathaniel sería mentir. La claridad de sus palabras agudas traspasaron la primera capa de muchas otras que mantenían en resguardo el corazón de Nathaniel. Increíble, pensó mirando con recelo a la joven. Una frase y tenía el mundialmente conocido orgullo masculino herido. Increíble._

 _— Me agrada escuchar eso. —Yalena le miró directamente después de esa frase, sus ojos de marrón-rojizo buscando la burla, la ofensa a sus anteriores palabras. Sonrió interiormente, una mueca astuta que no tenía nada que ver son sus mejillas rosadas y el estiramiento gentil de sus labios— Señorita Courtenay, me disculpo si mis medidas de precaución la han alterado._

 _La joven azabache guardó silencio bajo la preocupación que destilaban las palabras del hombre rubio. Su cabeza maquinaba arduamente sin parar, anhelando, buscando, necesitando algo para encontrar la lógica del absurdo comportamiento del hombre sentado a su lado._

 _Por su parte, Nathaniel casi podía imaginar los engranajes de la cabeza femenina trabajar a un paso impresionante. Buscando la brecha en su perfecta actitud tímida, como si fuera un polluelo al que lanzan cruelmente a volar. Para ella no era normal su modo servicial y amable, todo lo contrario al trato desvergonzado y cínico al que Dakota debía tenerla acostumbrada. Poseía una mente viva y sus ojos eran observadores, no bajaba la guardia ni con esa pequeña mezcla de amapola y anís que había colocado en su taza._

 _Reconoció la resistencia de su delgado cuerpo._

 _— Yo… yo no comprendo lo que quiere decir, señor. —habló luego del largo silencio con su voz contenida. Sibilante._

 _Nathaniel suspiró, aparentando confusión e incomodidad. Tuvo un largo recorrido junto a sus ojos por la habitación, captando cada detalle de ella, luego vislumbró la seria expresión de la joven. Yalena estaba estoica, paciente y aún así en los surcos de sus labios había contradicción y frustración. Poco a poco iba perdiendo la paciencia._

 _El rubio pensó que era suficiente incordio para ella. Era momento de cortar y finalizar la segunda parte de su plan._

 _— Le ruego me disculpe si mis observaciones son erróneas, —comenzó con cautela, manteniendo la mirada dorada sobre sus manos cruzadas— pero, puedo asegurar, bajo su concesión madame, que no parece del todo alterada por permanecer en una habitación alejada en compañía de una presencia masculina. —Yalena desjuntó sus belfos para acotar algo, Nathaniel no la dejó— No me malinterprete, por favor, sólo me parece excelente su impasividad ante tal hecho._

 _Entonces, Nathaniel por fin la miró y la dejo momentáneamente paralizada. Aquella admirable y afable sonrisa no podía ser del todo verdadera. Había algo en sus ojos ámbar que le provocaba escalofríos. Eran tan fríos._

 _Un temor, nunca antes tan potente como en ese momento, le recorrió el largo de su columna vertebral._

 _— Mi madre. Amber, mi hermana, se abrían escandalizado al primer momento. Su serenidad es excelente, señorita. —continuó— Aunque esto me hace dudar si usted ha gozado de una excelente relación con su primo o simplemente es un don propio de su persona._

 _Dejó la taza tan bruscamente en la mesita de centro que el poco líquido dentro salpicó fuera del recipiente, su cuerpo se impulsó por la fuerza de la rabia y desde su alta posición miró a un serio Nathaniel. Sus ojos de oro líquido parecían acusarla de algo irreversible, casi como si supieran el trato particular para con su primo._

 _La hicieron sentir incomoda, molesta._ Traicionera _. Le provocaron tantas emociones negativas que su respiración se aceleró._

 _— Eso, señor, es una incógnita a la que no voy a dar respuesta._

 _¡Impertinente! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle semejante cosa?! ¡Y ella que le creía lo suficientemente retraído para no preguntarle cosas relacionadas al "por qué" de su presencia en su casa esa noche!_

 _— Me disculpo si le estoy causando molestias. —Nathaniel se levantó de su asiento, sacándole cabeza y media a la muchacha pelinegra, quien no le quito la vista de encima ni por un momento— Permítame acompañarla a la puerta. Ha sido un gusto conocerla, señorita._

 _El desconcierto se abrió paso entre su caliente estado, sin embargo, Yalena lo mandó al fondo de su cabeza. Lo sabía, pensó casi llegando al final de las escaleras que había recorrido un par de horas atrás, no estaba pensando con la cabeza fría. Algo que no era habitual y que, obviamente, la hacían enfurruñarse aún más._

 _— Los mismos guardias que la escoltaron hasta el salón serán los encargados de asegurarse que llegue sana y salva hasta su primo. —Nathaniel se inclinó en una reverencia tomando su pequeña mano. La tibieza de su respetuoso beso cordial le hizo reprimir un estremecimiento. Yalena lo atribuyó a la frescura de la noche— De nuevo, mis más sinceras disculpas. Espero tenga un buen viaje, y deseo volver a cruzar una conversación tan interesante como la de hace unos momentos._

 _Ella miró directamente a sus ojos, y como las veces anteriores, no logró descifrar más allá de lo que él quisiera dejarle ver. Retiró lentamente su mano, dejándola caer inocua a su costado._

 _— Buenas noches, señor. —inclinó la cabeza._

 _— Buenas noches, Lady Courtenay._

 _Los escoltas la llevaron hasta el carruaje que esperaba por ella en la entrada de la residencia. Incluso la oscuridad de la noche poco le facilitaba la visualización del lugar donde había estado por largas y fastidiosas horas. Ladeó levemente la cabeza logrando observar un borroso emblema con una enorme y poderosa "B" en dorado opaco._

 _— Buen viaje, señorita. —los hombres ejercieron la acostumbrada reverencia y desaparecieron entre la penumbra._

 _Tanta formalidad le daba dolor de cabeza._

 _— ¡Lena!_

 _De un momento a otro se vio presa de dos poderosos lazos que indicaban no soltarla jamás. Reconoció el aroma a tabaco y especias de su primo Dake, fuerte. Espeso. Lo necesariamente denso para hacerla querer estornudar. Nada comparado a colonia cara y agua de rocío. Fresco, gentil, relajante a sus sentidos. Nathaniel poseía un aroma que nunca antes había percibido de otro hombre. Era nuevo, y delicioso._

 _Se abofeteó mentalmente. ¿En que diablos estaba pensando?_

 _— Lena, Lena, Lena, Lena. —musitaba Dake ido en la fragancia de los cabellos de su prima. La muchacha se removió entre su asfixiante abrazo, se quejó por lo bajo cuando él la sostuvo con más fuerza lastimándola en el proceso— Me apartaron de ti sin poder hacer nada. —la miró con frenéticas esmeraldas— ¿Te han lastimado? ¿Él intento hacer algo desagradable contigo? ¿Por qué estuviste tanto tiempo ahí dentro? ¡Responde!_ _—sacudió a su prima por los hombros, desacomodándole el peinado y el escote del vestido. Ante esto, Yalena se zafó de un jalón brusco mientras lo miraba con irritación._

 _Limite. Había llegado a su límite por esa noche._

 _— Basta ya Dakota. —musitó con la mandíbula apretada. Reacomodó sus ropas al ver que el rubio la miraba fijamente— Eres una bestia. Mantén el control de tu cuerpo, por favor. ¿Acaso eres un niño? —le preguntó burlona, su pariente le regresó una mirada fulminante._

 _— Qué paso esta noche. —demandó acercándose hasta estar a unos milímetros del cuerpo de la chica._

 _Yalena le sostuvo la mirada, sus ojos de madera se fueron aplacando poco a poco. Su amada serenidad volvía como poderosa arma a su cuerpo, dándole el control completo de sus movimientos, pensamientos y palabras._

 _— Nada realmente. —Dakota entrecerró los ojos, sospechoso— Tu socio, **Nathaniel,** se mostró… cordial. No intento tocarme ni una sola vez. Conversamos._

 _— Conversaron. —repitió._

 _La pelinegra lo miró de soslayo a la vez que asentía seca._

 _— Vamos. —ordenó encaminándose hacia el carruaje. Frunció el cejo al ver su objetivo tapado por la alta figura de su primo. Ella alzó la vista, consciente de la muy asegurada mirada fulminante que debía de tener— ¿Qué haces? —casi le ladró._

 _— Si puedes mantener una conversación de quién-sabe-qué con un completo desconocido, no veo porque debas negarme a mí el mismo derecho. —murmuró insinuante demasiado cerca de su oído. Ella se tensó un poco y se apartó, para pasar de largo el cuerpo de su primo. O al menos, eso intentó._

 _— Suéltame. —siseó. Usualmente, no acostumbraba a tomarse muy personal el toque o las insinuaciones absurdas de su pariente, pero esa noche algo estaba pasando con ella que si no focalizaba su atención en otra cosa terminaría por romperle la nariz a su primo de un certero y limpio derechazo. Y eso sólo le daría un nuevo poder para chantajearla._

 _— Oh, cariño, no seas tan arisca. —Dake realizó un gesto brusco y en segundos tenía el rostro de su prima a escasos milímetros del suyo. Sonrió— Me pregunto si con ese maldito mafioso te comportaste igual de distante como lo haces conmigo o, bueno… Fuiste más complaciente. —susurró la última palabra con saña. Los celos emergían en su estomago, quemándole toda la garganta a fogonazos lentos._

 _Ella era de él. Absolutamente suya. Nadie, ni siquiera ese bastardo mafioso, tenía el derecho a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos oscuros. Mucho menos aspirar a obtener sus caricias de mujer. Sería el primero en ello, de eso se había encargado toda su jodida vida._

 _Mientras luchaba por mantener su respiración tranquila, miraba directamente a sus ojos, determinando si debía de abofetearlo o ignorarlo como lo hacía la mayoría de las veces. Luego de un largo rato de mantenerse en la misma posición, optó por la segunda opción._

 _Retorció su cuerpo cuando Dake ejerció aún más fuerza. Si seguía apretándola de aquella forma, mañana encontraría dos lindos y grandes círculos magenta adornando su piel de porcelana._

 _— Para, Dake, estás haciéndome daño._

 _— ¡Oh! ¡Discúlpame! —exclamó lanzando dagas de sorna a sus pozos oscuros— Pero no voy a dejarte huir está vez, querida. Creo que ya es hora de hacer nuestra relación más intima. —le susurró con la voz ronca._

 _Lady Courtenay se quedó momentáneamente estática, casi como una estatua. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle copiosamente, su respiración agitada indicaban una no muy favorecedora reacción a las palabras de Dake. Era un hecho, estaba aterrada por lo que esa frase le trasmitía._

 _Pese a esto, busco un resquicio de templanza en su ser, cuando lo encontró; se aferró a él desesperadamente._

 _— No estoy para juegos absurdos, Dake. Suéltame y vámonos ahora. —quizá pensó que mantener su fachada de arrogancia y altanería harían reaccionar a su primo. Quizá por las emociones nuevas que el señor Nathaniel despertó esa noche en ella, no se había percatado que, tal vez, Dakota Courtenay no estaba para aguantar sus desdeñosos desplantes._

 _— Y yo, Yalena, no voy a pasar un día más sin sentirte mía. —concluyó pegando el cuerpo femenino al suyo. Y la besó._

 _La besó._

 _Yalena se retorció entre sus brazos, intentando con dificultad alejar sus belfos de los de su pariente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Dios, estaba mal. Tan mal. El que su primo la estuviese besando de aquella forma asquerosa y húmeda estaba muy mal. ¡Horrible! Se sentía ultrajada, invadida en su intimidad. Molesta por su cinismo. Asustada por la fuerza temeraria con la cual la sostenía. Asqueada del toque rasposo y brusco que descendía por su cuerpo. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lió, no podía pensar con claridad. Todo estaba dando vueltas._

 _— Mmh… Da…kota…—_ _protestó entre los besos que le eran proporcionados. Sus ojos se abrieron alarmados al sentir la tela de su vestido ser jalada a modo brusco. Ahogó un grito cuando la parte que cubría su escote fue removida por completo._

 _— Lena, eres tan suave. Tan dulce. —musitó el hombro sobre la piel inocente de su cuello._

 _Limpia, esa era la palabra. Inmaculada, como sólo ella solía serlo. Y ahora él estaba manchando su piel de nieve a modo de raspones, mordeduras que eran indicios de pertenecerle a alguien. A él._

 _— Basta, Dake, basta. —Lena sentía el temblor de sus piernas, de sus manos, de su corazón hacerse trizas. Él lo había prometido. Nadie le tocaría uno solo de sus cabellos. Quiso reírse de su ingenuidad, ¿Nadie? Nadie la tocaría, excepto él. Nunca le prometió no tocarla. Nunca._

 _Dakota se separó de la joven al sentir los bruscos temblores que le recorrían de pies a cabeza. Miró a su rostro quedándose mudo de la impresión. Yalena, la que siempre le insultaba, la que nunca se derrumbaba ante nada, mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, deslizándose por estos una solitaria lágrima._

 _— ¿Pero qué…? —comenzó a preguntar pero la rabia que bulló en su interior en ese momento le obligó a gritar: — ¡¿Por qué mierda lloras?! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?! ¿Soy tan repugnante para ti? ¡Contesta!_

 _Tironeó de sus hombros, al no ver respuesta por parte de ella, más que una simple y llana línea de sus labios, la empujó contra la puerta del carruaje. Lastimosamente para Lady Yalena, no pudo prever los movimientos de su primo y terminó por golpearse la cabeza contra los emblemas de metal del carruaje. Un agudo dolor le atravesó desde la cadera hasta la médula espinal._

 _En ese preciso instante donde luchó por no cerrar los ojos, la oscuridad cayó sobre ella sin contemplaciones._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yalena supo que algo iba realmente mal cuando se encontró con la llama de una vela. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué estaba tumbada sobre una superficie mullida?_

 _Le dolía el cuerpo, y su boca tenía un mal sabor… una infusión de té, seguro, pero no podía reconocer el sabor. Además sentía sus manos y pies pesados, ¿en dónde o en que lugar se encontraba?_

 _¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba nada…_

 _— Ah, ya ha despertado, madame. —era la voz de un hombre mayor. La reconocía por lo ronca que era, muy diferente a la potencia de un joven. ¿Estaba en su alcoba? ¿Había llegado a casa?— Al joven le dará mucho gusto verla consciente._

 _¿Al joven? ¿Qué joven? No conocía a otro joven que no fuera Dakota o el señor Nathaniel._

 _Entonces, Yalena notó algo más: aquella mullida superficie no era nada más y nada menos que una enorme y muy acogedora cama con doseles de relieves e incrustaciones costosas. Candelabros alumbrando de manera discreta la habitación, y acosta de la poca iluminación, vislumbró los acabados que adornaban la estancia. Tanta elegancia y opulencia no eran signos del decoroso gusto de su abuela, por lo tanto, no podía estar en la mansión._

 _Empero, ¿dónde estaba?_

 _Sin querer, Yalena recordó la escena con Dake. Recordó sus palabras desesperadas, sus besos vacíos. Incluso las roturas de su vestido. Pero era imposible que él le hiciera aquello, ¿verdad?_

 _Oyó el sonido de pisadas alejándose de ella, y supuso que era el medico que se fue a buscar al dichoso joven. Yalena cerró los ojos, si pudiera escapar… pero no sabía dónde estaba, o dónde estaba Dakota. No se podía permitir un desliz así._

 _Más pisadas. Esta vez se acercaban a ella. Yalena cuadró los hombros, ante todo era de la nobleza._

 _— Mademoiselle Yalena… debo pedirle que se calme._

 _La voz de Nathaniel, aquel cordial hombre rubio, sonó como el preludio de algo. Como si alguien hubiera comunicado la primera guerra mundial._

 _La muchacha no se avergonzó por el desastre que eran sus ropas, el decoro quedaba en el olvido viendo el rostro angustiado del joven rubio. Incapaz de mirarla a la cara._

 _— Señorita, por favor beba esto._

 _No fue hasta ese momento que notó la presencia de Fleur a un lado del lecho. La sirvienta cargaba con una pequeña charola de plata, muy parecida a la que le había visto portar unas horas atrás. Le tendió una taza de liquidó anacarado._

 _Yalena formuló una mueca, el olor que despedía la infusión era espantoso._

 _— ¿Qué es? —preguntó sin la menor intención de tomar la taza._

 _Fleur intercambió una mirada con su señor, angustiada. La pelinegra pareció calmada pese a la situación. En su interior, todo era un lío de pistas inconclusas._

 _— Es…—la cobriza calló, disgustada en informar porque estaba dándole la bebida._

 _— Por favor, madame Courtenay, beba el té. —pidió Nathaniel sin mirarla todavía._

 _« ¿Por qué no me mira? ¿Por qué parece tan perturbado? Debo preguntarle que es lo que esta pasando, ¡No!, Contrólate… Contrólate Lena…»_

 _Con ese pensamiento pudo rehacerse y mostrarse tan imperturbable como decían las mujeres del pueblo._

 _Fleur extendió de nuevo la taza, y Yalena sintió como los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban._

 _— ¿Qué es? —insistió._

 _Cuando la jovencita menuda no le contestó, repitió por tercera vez la pregunta._

 _— ¿Qué es, Fleur?_

 _Quizá le había asustado el tono autoritario de su voz, quizá le sorprendió que se dirigiera a ella por su nombre, sin ningún apelativo descortés. Fuera lo que fuera, Fleur la miró entre sus pestañas y mientras su cabeza caía desanimada, susurró sólo para ella:_

 _— Un inhibidor de fertilidad, señorita. Ayuda a aprevenir la procreación._

 _Apretó los puños sobre el cobertor, sin atreverse a mirar a nadie de la habitación. Su mente se nubló con la desesperanza._

 _El hondo dolor de una promesa rota apresó su corazón._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Yalena condujo su cuerpo hasta la enorme cama. Al acostarse se lanzó a los brazos delgados de su pequeña hermana menor.

Laeti la aferró a sí, acariciando sus cabellos con la ternura propia de una pequeña al tratar de brindar consuelo a su ser más querido. Las muestras de afecto entre ellas no eran seguidas, por no decir casi inexistentes, pero la menor de las hermanas poseía un corazón y amor tan grande por su congénere que no podía evitar anhelar aquellas muestras de amor fraternal. Tenía tanto que darle a Yalena, tanto que contarle desde que empezaron a crecer, tanto que desahogarse. Decirle lo mucho que extrañaba los veranos de paseos dulces, niñas risueñas y un padre amoroso.

Empero, hoy no sería ese día de confesiones calladas. Guardaría silencio, algo inusual en ella, comprendiendo que su hermana más que palabras, necesitaba acciones. Acariciaría sus hebras largas hasta que alguna de las dos cayera a los brazos de Morfeo.

— ¿Lena?

Bien, callaría después de preguntarle lo que quería preguntarle. Dios sabía que si no lo hacía no podría dormir por el resto de la noche.

Se sorprendió cuando recibió una respuesta de la mujer entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa Laeti?

La mencionada abrió y cerró la boca sin saber muy bien como preguntar aquello. La inseguridad la estaba matando.

Tomando aire, soltó su pregunta:

— ¿Me dirás que es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que te acongoja ésta noche?

La mayor de las hermanas Courtenay, supuso que si no contestaba aquello, ninguna de las dos tendría paz esa noche.

— Algún día, tal vez.

Laeti sonrió contra la melena ajena, acomodándose sobre el almohadón y sin dejar de acariciar los mechones de su hermana, mantuvo su promesa de apoyo silencioso.

Quince minutos después, Yalena Courtenay volvió a romper en llanto.

* * *

-:-

* * *

A un mes del vigésimo cumpleaños del segundo príncipe heredero a la corona de Francia, Rosalya, autoproclamada organizadora del evento, se esmeró en incordiar a su pequeño cuñado hasta que él participara en cada uno de los preparativos.

— ¡Por favor, Lysandro, sólo acompáñame por un momento!

El joven albino miró a su cuñada, sus mohines de niña eran la cosa más adorable que había visto en toda su vida.

— Rosa, no puedo salir del palacio. Padre lo ha dejado claro esta mañana a la hora del almuerzo. —discrepó el chico mirando entre los ventanales del salón de esgrima.

Lugar en el cual una dama, próxima a ser reina, como Rosalya no debía de meterse nunca amenos que un torneo fuera llevado acabo y su esposo estuviera entre los participantes.

— Lysandro, ¡por dios Lysandro! Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo. —exclamó la mujer de larguísimos cabellos blancos. Lysandro se giró como la joven había pedido, observándola a detalle.

Sus hebras de nieve sueltas, libres como su carácter vivaz. Una muchacha de altura adecuada, proporciones generosas y vestimentas suaves, realzando su elegancia allá donde fuera. Rosalya Ainsworth, de soltera Meilhan, fue la mujer más afortunada del mundo. No sólo por el hecho de poseer belleza exótica, carácter fuerte y heredera de grandes francos al año.

Ella había encontrado el amor a la mínima ocasión de chocar sus ojos miel a los negros de su esposo, el príncipe Leigh. Siendo correspondida por él, muestra de ello era el apenas perceptible abultamiento en su vientre, marcándose, gracias al ajustado vestido, la nueva vida que llevaba dentro de ella.

— Rosa, —la llamó por el apodo cariñoso de su nombre— Debes de guardar calma y reposo, tu hijo es el futuro rey de Francia.

La mujer esbozó una mueca ante tal objeción.

— Puede que este embarazada, más no soy una inútil. —dio una vuelta sobre su eje— ¿Ves? Puedo seguir dando tantas vueltas hasta que este pequeño decida crecer un poco más. Se preocupan demasiado por ello. —terminó agitando su mano al restarle importancia a su comentario.

Lysandro negó con la cabeza— No debes esforzarte, eso lo sabes.

Rosalya asintió— Sí, lo sé.

— Nos preocupamos por tu salud, Rosa.

— Y yo me preocupo por el hecho de ver a mi adorado cuñado solitario y callado. Posees un aire tan triste que hasta logras hacerme lagrimear un poco.

— ¿Acaso no son tus…

— ¡No lo digas!—se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, diciendo irritada— Leigh atribuye todo a las hormonas, no formes parte de su equipo, Lys.

El príncipe sonrió.

— No lo haré.

— Gracias. —asintió satisfecha— Realmente no vas a acompañarme, ¿verdad?

La respuesta del segundo príncipe fue absoluta:

— No, no lo haré.

Rosalya enarcó ambas cejas, asombrada por la repentina sequedad del muchacho.

— Bien, pediré a la escolta que me acompañe. Deseo comprar un abanico para la prometida de Leifthan.

En determinados momentos del día, a Lysandro se le olvidaba la llegada de su sobrino al palacio.

— Dicen que es muy hermosa.

— Así parece, sobretodo al tratarse de una belleza oriental.

— Sin duda una mujer exótica. —se escuchó la voz de una persona detrás de ellos.

El príncipe Leigh caminó tranquilo por la suntuosa sala de esgrima hasta llegar al par de albinos, esposa y hermano menor respectivamente. Alzando una de sus grandes manos, se apresuró a cubrir el vientre de su consorte.

— Me encargaré personalmente de modificar tu vestuario, querida.

La promesa fue más que suficiente para la princesa Rosalya. Exasperada, caminó hasta la entrada del lugar y, luego de lanzarle una mirada de mortal seriedad a su marido, cerró la puerta tras de sí de un sonoro portazo.

Leigh parpadeó, confundido— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Lysandro se esforzó por no mostrar una sonrisa de total diversión.

— Parece ser que, has estado molestándola con sus imparables hormonas femeninas.

— Siempre ha sido voluble, aún más ahora. Me preocupo por ella.

— Lo sé, hermano, losé. Rosa también lo sabe, pero creo que debes dejar de agotar la excusa de sus hormonas. —medio bromeo.

Leigh se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

— Supongo, Rosa es demasiado astuta.

— Lo es. —asintiendo, estando de acuerdo con su hermano.

Caminaron hasta la entrada del palacio, justo a tiempo para recibir a la famosa jovencita que había cautivado a Rosalya en uno de sus tantos viajes por la región francesa.

— Altezas, ha llegado la modista Aubriot, acompañada por su padre, Hayden Aubriot.

Guinevere Aubriot, con aquellos resplandecientes ojos del color de las rosas, podía sentir a su lengua moviéndose por inercia mientras su cabeza colapsaba. Incluso, se encontró más nerviosa cuando su padre hizo las correspondientes presentaciones.

 _Leigh y Lysandro Ainsworth, hombres importantes. Hombres de rictus benevolentes. Hombres que son príncipes, herederos a la corona de Francia._

Fue como crear el mapa mental del hundimiento de su vida.

Modista = Princesa Rosalya feliz = Errores = A su cabeza rondando por la plaza central de Paris bajo el mandato del príncipe Leigh.

Modista = Princesa Rosalya feliz = Errores = A su cabeza rondando por la plaza central de Paris bajo el mandato del príncipe Leigh.

Tenía tantos errores que cometer, tantos y tan poco control. Se quedó estática, un hecho sorprendente en ella pero, bueno, analizando quiénes estaban frente a ella, sabía que era la mejor opción optar por inmovilizarse por lo menos unos segundos.

— Mi esposa, la princesa Rosalya de Austria, ha comentado el excelente trabajo que muestra en sus diseños. —dijo Leigh posando su mirada oscura sobre la muchachita tan rígida como las estatuillas del jardín real— Les pido me acompañen al salón central, deseo conversar con ustedes en un lugar privado.

Leigh manifestó un gesto de seguimiento a Lysandro, el albino caminó a paso lento, esperando que los invitados le siguieran el paso.

Los Aubriot caminaron por los enormes pasillos del castillo, una vez llegaron al salón con un triple de la inmensidad de su casa en Vannes, las sirvientas se encargaron de ofrecer té y licor para los caballeros.

— Mademoiselle Aubriot, debo decir que no sólo mi amada esposa me ha informado de sus grandiosas habilidades en las costura, —la chica se sonrojó un poco, sonriendo un poco bajo el halago del príncipe. No cualquier día uno podía recibir una experiencia como esa— pero yo quiero comprobar dichas aptitudes. Deseo que realice un vestido para mi esposa.

No podía creerlo.

Se paso un tercio de minuto repitiéndose las palabras del príncipe Leigh hasta que pudo creérselas. Aceptar el trabajo era una responsabilidad que traería muchos beneficios a su familia si los resultados eran positivos, de lo contrario; si hacía un mal trabajo y la princesa decretaba su vestimenta inútil e inservible, las repercusiones serían desastrosas.

— Yo… acepto hacer el vestido de su majestad.

Leigh y Lysandro intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, bastante satisfechos por la iniciativa de la muchacha.

— Debo decirle que si los resultados son favorecedores, usted y su familia serán bienvenidos al palacio. — Leigh se levantó del asiento, siendo seguido por los demás— Sea bienvenida a nuestra hermosa Paris por el tiempo que usted desee, señorita Auboirt.

La sonrisa de su padre, le dijo que había tomado la mejor decisión.

Una vez se retiraron, Leigh decidió tomar el tema del que estaba pendiente toda la mañana.

— Veo que la petición de padre no te ha gustado para nada. —comentó el joven de cabellos negros, mirándolo desde su lugar cerca de las fuentes del jardín— ¿Te han denegado la anulación del contrato?

— Sí, nuevamente. —dijo Lysandro, escueto— Es inaudito, Leigh. Es injusto que nos casen sin nuestro consentimiento.

— Todos los reyes lo hacen, mi querido hermano. Nuestros padres no son la excepción. —explicó el mayor, tratando de calmar el cejo arrugado de su hermano, que distante se encontraba desde la noticia de su futura boda con la Princesa Nina del Reino de Inglaterra.

El menor de los hermanos se paseó por la habitación, fiero y mudo, como un león enjaulado.

— Yo quiero lo mejor para nuestro pueblo, y quiero que nuestros padres tengan la tranquilidad de que su reino quedará en buenas manos cuando llegue el momento. Pero no deseo pasar el resto de mis días junto a una esposa que no me ame y a quien no pueda amar.

El Rey George y la Reina Josiane, soberanos de las admirables tierras de Francia, habían acordado la boda de su segundo hijo, considerando que a sus 19 años ya contaba con edad más que suficiente para contraer matrimonio. Lysandro había sido prometido a la Princesa Nina, única hija y heredera a su trono, con la expectativa de que la unión de los jóvenes propiciara también la de los reinos de Francia e Inglaterra, de manera que Lysandro se convertiría en el futuro Rey de Inglaterra.

Lysandro y Nina se conocían desde pequeños. De niños habían compartió numerosos juegos y aventuras, demasiados gustos, que se fueron transmutando en banquetes y bailes reales a medida que los chiquillos se fueron transformando en jóvenes. Lysandro incluso había estado presente con su familia en el funeral de la madre de Nina, un par de años atrás. Nadie dudaría que el segundo príncipe de Francia tenía un inmenso cariño por la muchachita de cabellos castaños. Claro que sí, la amaba como a una pequeña hermana. Pero a pesar de las alegrías y las tristezas compartidas, y muy a pesar de los expresos deseos de sus padres, Lysandro jamás se había visto al lado de Nina como algo más que su amiga de la infancia. Le tenía un profundo afecto a la princesa, pero el amor nunca había nacido en él, y aunque disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, lo que le unía a ella era la pasión por un mundo pacifico que ambos anhelaban.

Lamentablemente para él, sus padres habían finalmente tomado la decisión de casarlo. El Rey George estaba sufriendo algunos inconvenientes de salud que le habían hecho notar la necesidad de asegurarle un heredero a su trono y, teniendo una gran amistad con los padres de la princesa, había acordado que no podría quedarse Inglaterra sin un sucesor a la corona.

— Llevas una vida de conocer a la pequeña Nina, Lysandro. —indicó Leigh— Es mucho más que los dos meses que me dieron para conocer a mi querida Rosa.

El menor de los hermanos escuchó sus palabras cuidadosamente. Pese a ser joven, no era un imbécil. Sabía que lo único que podía ofrecerle a Nina sería un acuerdo nacional, cuidado y quizá algún heredero para su país. No era nada parecido al amor que se profesaban Rosalya y Leigh.

Nunca podría darle aquello a su dulce amiga, no cuando su corazón ya tenía dueña. Una dueña que lo veía como un hermano.

Lysandro suspiro, exasperado.

Si tan solo nunca hubiera puesto sus ojos en Rosalya Meilhan. Quizá, solo quizá, todo sería diferente y no estaría varado en ese estado de depresión que cargaba con él varios años atrás.

* * *

-:-

* * *

A una edad muy temprana, Ekaterina Petrov supo lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerse junto a su hermana Irina en un lugar mediadamente… decente.

— La recepción será la próxima semana en la finca de campo del Duque de Bourgeois. —informó la mujer mayor mientras ajustaba firmemente las cintas del corsé— Parece ser que el joven Bourgeois ha venido desde Paris y pasará una larga temporada en Vannes. Se dice que busca esposa.

— No creo que Irina desee asistir a dicha celebración.

La mujer mayor sonrió— Nadie ha dicho nada de Irina, querida. Hablaba de ti, por supuesto.

La muchacha castaña se mantuvo callada, analizando las palabras de su tutora legal, ¿quién le mandaba a esa anciana tomar la decisión de casarla?

Respiró profundamente, reprendiéndose interiormente por sus pensamientos malagradecidos. Miriam había sido la mujer más cercana a una madre que tuvo a lo largo de su vida. Si quiera debía de escuchar a la mayor y negarse después.

— No encuentro la claridad de tus palabras, Miriam. —dijo mirándose con profundidad en el espejo de cuerpo completo— He de recordarte que hace años perdí mi virginidad, no soy una buena opción para tal encantador candidato. Irina por otro lado…

— ¡Irina nada! —exclamó la mujer dando el ultimo tirón al corsé— Basta ya de Irina. ¡No sabes decir otra cosa que no sea el nombre de tu hermana! Irina esto, Irina lo otro… ¡para ya con esto!

Ekaterina dejo caer sus hombros lentamente, una fría expresión floreciendo en su rostro.

— Es mi querida hermana.

— Y yo tu tutora legal, si mi deseo es darte como un maldito premio al hijo del Duque Bourgeois, lo haré. —furiosa la mujer se aproximó hasta la puerta, bajo el umbral de la misma se giró para perforarla con sus ojos grises opacos por la juventud pasada— Ahora termina de ponerte ese estúpido vestido y baja, amenos que quieras que algún cerdo libidinoso ponga sus garras sobre tu inocente hermana. Mira que ya va siendo buena hora que empiece a tomarle gusto a las artes amatorias.

La joven ignoró el comentario venenoso.

— Sabes que nunca seré aceptada en la pomposa sociedad francesa.

Miriam la miró por largos y tensos minutos, luego una sonrisa maliciosa se expandió por su rostro arrugado.

— Oh, no te preocupes querida, si el joven no muestra ningún interés en ti o tu hermana, me encargaré de mandar a Irina como la concubina oficial del príncipe Lysandro. Parece que la competencia local esta esparciendo la noticia de su vigésimo cumpleaños, sería un gran beneficio para nosotras si Irina gozara de las atenciones de su majestad.

La castaña se acercó tan rápido a la mujer que ésta retuvo un jadeo apenas la tuvo a un palmo de su rostro.

Los ojos de profundo carmesí de Ekaterina le dieron pavor a la anciana mujer, pero no lo demostró. Ella también poseía un orgullo inquebrantable.

— No tienes derecho a darnos como vulgares premios sexuales. —musitó por lo bajo, los tonos de su voz manteniéndose en su acostumbrada frialdad.

Miriam sonrió con suficiencia.

— Oh, cariño, tengo tanto derecho como el que no tienes tú sobre tu cuerpo, quiero decir que eso es absolutamente nada. Ahora te digo, —indicó señalándola con un dedo huesudo— tienes una semana para idear el mejor plan de todo el jodido mundo para que antes de un mes te cases con el joven Duque o de lo contrario, Irina será la primera en gozar de una alcoba en el palacio real.

No se molestó en refutarle a la mujer, no quería hacerlo de todas formas. Sabía a lo que quería llegar Madame Miriam, claro que sabía, pero se negaba a dejar que la inocencia de su hermana menor Irina se perdiera en brazos de un hombre hambriento de lujuria. No importaba si éste fuera el mismísimo príncipe de Francia.

Detallando su hermoso reflejo, se juró que costase lo que costase, el joven Duque de Bourgeois caería a sus pies. Para su suerte, cada vez que algo se proponía esto siempre salía como ella quería.

Sería la esposa de Nathaniel Bourgeois así tuviera que asesinar para conseguirlo.

* * *

-:-

* * *

— Me gustaría ir a dar un vuelta con mi primo por la tarde. ¿Me acompañarías Michelle?

La pequeña rubia miro a su señorita con asombro.

— Yo, bueno, señorita… si usted lo desea.

Laeti sonrió tan grande que la sonrisa no cabía en su rostro— ¡Estupendo! ¡Le diré a mi madre! —exclamó radiante para agregar sólo para las dos en tono confidencial— Parece que un joven ha venido a visitar a mi hermana, ¿puedes creerlo, Michelle? ¿Qué tal si piden su mano? ¡Estaré tan feliz de ver a Lena enamorada!

Michelle miró divertida como su señorita se iba dando vueltas de ahí para allá, totalmente metida en su mundo de ilusiones rosas.

— Dakota…

Dakota. El hombre que generaba sus malos recuerdos.

Años atrás, cuando la presentaron a la señorita Laeti, había conocido al joven Dakota. Y como cualquier jovencita de 15 años, había caído irremediablemente en los brazos del primer amor.

Su vida no era fácil, no. Con una familia numerosa, deudas y un estatus nada favorecedor, no se podía anhelar a más que ser la mujer de un decente campesino. No se quejaba, amaba a su familia, pero era un hecho que tenía que aceptar. Algo un poco cruel, pero verdadero. Lo aceptaba así de todas formas.

Se había enamorado, por circunstancias ajenas a su convicción, de un muchacho amable, pero terriblemente mujeriego. El problema no era que Dakota fuese lindo con ella, el problema era que Dakota era muy amable con todas, un poco menos con ella, pero siempre lo suficiente para que la ilusión, que nace de las mínimas muestras, le hiciese creer que su relación a escondidas iba a funcionar de algún modo. Se había pasado dos años torturándose mentalmente para poder creerse digna de gozar de una relación así, incluso acosta de la indirecta traición a su señorita.

Luego, habían venido los malos tratos, las humillaciones, las comparaciones con ciertas jovencitas de sociedad. Fue demasiado para Michelle. Nunca se había considerado una mujer de belleza indudable, o personalidad encantadora, pero parecía tener lo suyo para que más de uno fuera a pedir su mano.

Finalmente, pasando los malos tragos, Michelle dio todo de sí por ser merecedora de tal amor, siendo su esfuerzo una perdida de tiempo total. Aunque, bueno, ellos por fin se habían besado.

Michelle estaba bien, con su beso en los mágicos jardines de la mansión Courtenay, con el recuerdo de un chico amable y con la satisfacción de que su primer amor no había sido del todo una tragedia. Dakota la beso, era algo, era mucho. Podía vivir con el recuerdo de que Dakota la había besado. Con lo que no podía vivir era con el fracaso, con el ridículo, con la posible confirmación de que, puestas las verdades sobre la mesa, su relación con Dake era imposible, lejana y que ese beso, correspondido, había sido la despedida.

Siguió con el bordado, pensando en silencio sobre los desastrosos frutos que produciría esa tarde de paseo venidero.

Michelle tenía miedo. No quería arriesgarse a la posibilidad de que con la comunicación tan precaria de una carta, con las personalidades tan distintas, su posible vínculo con Dake llegara a romperse.

Era escalofriante, pensar que uno podía embarcarse en una aventura y encallar a pocos metros de la orilla.

La retahíla de sus pensamientos se cortó con la llegada de su señorita pasando por el salón como un torbellino de color azul marino.

— ¡Michelle! ¡Michelle! ¡Michelle!

— ¿Sí, señorita Laeti?

— ¡Oh, Dios, Michelle! ¡Es cierto! ¡Es cierto! —gritó la muchacha perdiendo el protocolo de una jovencita de su alta cuna.

— ¿Qué es cierto, dama? —preguntó la rubia mirándola con diversión. Su damita era tan graciosa cuando quería.

— ¡Han comprometido a mi hermana! ¡Lo han hecho! —dijo por fin dejando ir todo el aire de sus pulmones. En su rostro de muñeca se esbozó una sonrisa gatuna— ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Michelle se alegró genuinamente por la noticia.

— Es una gran alegría, supongo que la señorita Yalena esta igual de feliz.

Laeti gesticuló una mueca desenfada— Sí, creo… bueno, no puedo asegurarlo. Ya sabes como es Lena, no suele mostrar lo que piensa pero estoy segura que por dentro se muere de la felicidad. Además el novio es sumamente guapo. —susurró lo último con un travieso gruiño.

La dama de compañía soltó un par de risitas.

— Que bien, damita.

— Oh, pero esa no es la única noticia.

Michelle enarcó las cejas, en expectativa— ¿De verdad?, entonces cuales son las demás.

La joven noble no pudo estar más feliz a que se lo preguntara.

— Mi querido hermano mayor llega en un par de minutos. —dijo contenta. Michelle se asombró ante la revelación, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía al joven Courtenay— Pero bueno, la última noticia es que… ¡Dakota se compromete también!

En ese momento, Michelle se pinchó con la aguja. Sus temores por fin se estaban haciendo realidad.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Francia.

Su Vannes querido.

La tierra que lo había visto nacer, la tierra que tuvo que dejar a una edad muy temprana. Inmensas murallas, colinas de verde intenso, el pomposo protocolo de la sociedad. Toda, cada minúscula parte de Francia la había extrañado con las inmensas fuerzas de su ser.

Incluso si su apellido fuese Lefevre, nunca logró olvidar los orígenes francos que recorrían su sangre. Su abuela jamás había desfallecido en el intento de quitarle sus memorias, la anciana quería que olvidara a Francia como fuera. Había intentado de todo, absolutamente todo, prueba de ello era aquel tiempo donde fue un hombre desheredado. Por desgracia, el joven no se apabulló en sus lealtades, y pronto la refinada mujer inglesa se encontró reanudando el testamento de la familia Lefevre.

Nevra sería un digno heredero, como un noble inglés. Cierto era que su lado franco no era del todo de su aprobación, pero nunca dejaría a su único nieto desamparado en las crueles calles de Londres.

Entonces, ese mismo día, el joven Duque inglés se vio en la entrada de la casa a la que de niño llamaba hogar.

— ¿Lo ves, Michelle? ¡Ahí viene mi adorado hermano! —Laeti ignoró la mirada represiva de su institutriz para seguir gritándole a su doncella, quien se mostraba con una sonrisa afable.

— Lo veo, señorita. Su hermano está llegando.

Efectivamente, la carroza ya se estaba aproximando a "La Paix", los criados habían corrido a abrir las verjas para dar paso al carruaje. Nevra observó por la ventana la majestuosidad de la finca, todo seguía igual. En cuanto llegó a la puerta principal, la servidumbre se apresuró a recibirlo.

— ¡Joven Courtenay! —gritó Margaret llegando a su encuentro.

Incluso el ser llamado por el apellido de su padre, era algo reconfortante. Demasiados buenos recuerdos en tan poco tiempo.

Nevra se apeó del carruaje y caminó hacia ella sonriente.

— ¡Qué placer volver a verte, mi adorada nana, después de tantos años! —saludó el joven besando los cabellos grises de la mujer regordeta. Margaret, con lágrimas en los ojos, se apartó del hombre que una de vez de niño se sostenía de sus faldas largas.

— ¡Nevra! —gritó Laeti corriendo hacia el encuentro de hermano.

Nevra la sostuvo al vuelo, girando con ella en alegres carcajadas. Tantos años alejado de su familia, ahora que podía volver a verlos no desperdiciaría ni un solo momento.

— ¡Felicidad al volver a verte pequeña sirena! —exclamó él mientras seguía girando con ella, abrazándola con fuerza— Acaban de decirme que tienes poco de llegar a la ciudad. —la miró con aprensión dejándola en el suelo— ¿Se puede saber porque has dejado a nuestra querida Lena sola tanto tiempo?

— He insistido tanto a madre, Nev. Pero nunca me dejó venir hasta que cumplí los quince años. —le confesó— Pero he tratado de volver a ser la misma de siempre. Los he extrañado a todos demasiado. —admitió con una sonrisa ligera.

Una voz femenina por detrás de ellos interrumpió lo que fuera a decir Nevra:

— Señorita Laeti, los señores solicitan la presencia de usted y la condesa en el despacho ahora mismo. —Fantine retrocedió una vez ambos hermanos posaron sus ojos en ella.

Hasta ese momento, Nevra cayó en la cuenta de que ni sus abuelos, Dakota (si es que aún no se había casado) ni su querida _Nene_ estaban ahí para recibirlo.

Le mandó una mirada interrogativa a su hermana menor.

— ¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Seguramente han llegado a un arreglo convencional para todos!

— ¿Disculpa?, ¿pero de que estás hablando Laeti? —preguntó de forma contrariada.

La sonrisa de la chica habló por ella.

— Ahora mismo están pidiendo la mano de Lena en matrimonio, ¿acoso no es estupendo?

Sin perder tiempo en más interrogantes, Nevra tomó a su hermana por la mano y siguió el camino que nunca olvidaba dar al ser llamado por alguna de sus travesuras infantiles.

Los latidos de su corazón martillaron sobre sus tímpanos como horribles herramientas de herrero. Su hermana, su _Nene_ , no podía estar comprometida.

Debían de ocultar algo más, no era esa ilusión tonta que creía Laeti. Seguramente estaban obligándola a contraer nupcias.

Y fue bajo esa revelación, que Nevra se sintió por primera vez en su vida como un desconocido. Tan ajeno. Tan distante a su familia. Como un verdadero inglés.

* * *

-:-

* * *

— Cielo, cariño, ¿estás aquí?

La jovencita de admirable hermosura asomó su mona cabeza entre la puerta de su alcoba.

— Hola, mamá ¿qué pasa?

— Oh, cariño tengo tan buenas noticias. —canturreó la mujer danzando hasta la chica castaña. Cielo miró a su madre con diversión muda.

— ¿Cuáles son esas noticias madre?

— ¡Tu hermano vuelve a casa!

Cielo parpadeó, incrédula.

— Eso… ¿eso es verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto que es verdad niña! Además vuelve con alguien muy especial.

La jovencita le mandó una mirada confundida.

— ¿Con quién regresa Drake, mamá?

La mujer sonrió con alegría.

— Regresa en compañía de tu primo Ezarel. Parece que viene a tratar unos asuntos con el otro lado de su familia. —pausó— De todas formas, debemos hacerte lucir realmente linda. Drake debe ver lo hermosa que te has puesto.

Cielo sólo sonrió queda, aceptando los barullos de su amada madre.

Al fin, podría tener un poco de consuelo. Su pilar de salvación por fin volvía a ella.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Yalena caminó por el jardín fingiendo frialdad en cada paso, pero en el interior de su cuerpo su corazón retumbaba como un enorme tambor y su sangre ardía. Se moría por regresar, suplicar si era necesario, por pedir clemencia de su libertad.

Cuando la gentil caricia de Nathaniel sobre su mano la llamó a su lado, depositó su mano sobre el antebrazo del hombre. Llevó su vista hasta el perfil del rubio a su lado.

 _¿Yo hice esto? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Le he condenado! Nunca me perdonará esto… pero no comprendo, de alguna u otra forma volveríamos a ser unidos. Ya fuera por mí… desliz, ya fuera por el acuerdo que nuestros antecesores hicieron hace más de cincuenta años._

Yalena Courtenay estaba aterrada. Durante su vida jamás imaginó que su padre había pactado con Francis Bourgeois comprometer a alguno de sus herederos a los vástagos de la casa Bourgeois.

Oficialmente, el primer hijo llevaría acabo la realización del contrato. No obstante, teniendo en cuenta el nuevo cargo de su hermano Nevra como un Duque recién nombrado en tierras inglesas, el contrato se anulaba por deserto de origen, y la siguiente en la línea sucesora sería la indicaba para llevar tal petición.

Ya fuera de una forma u otra, parecía que el destino se empeñaba en juntarla con Nathaniel. Y lo odió un poquito ante tal evento.

— Tal vez, si miras el lado positivo, puedas ver que esto no es tan malo como parece, Yalena. —le sugirió el joven rubio. Ella contuvo un estremecimiento ante la mención de su nombre. Tan personal, fuera de los protocolos. Nathaniel había empezado a tutearla un par de horas atrás, el contacto se había vuelto _íntimo_ — Debo recordar, que desde un principio ésta fue mi intención ante… _aquel incidente._

La muchacha asintió, recordando la conversación con su- costaba demasiado decirlo hasta en su mente- prometido hacía unas semanas atrás.

 _._

 _— Me niego fervientemente a aceptar tal ayuda._

 _El rubio pareció ofuscado ante lo dicho por ella._

 _— Lady Yalena, le pido que considere la propuesta que estoy haciéndole._

 _Una vez más, la muchacha se negó._

 _— No puedo, señor. No me permitiría quitarle su libertad. Arrebatarle el derecho que tiene a escoger por su voluntad una esposa._

 _No podía, en verdad que no. No sería tan desalmada con una persona como él._

 _Lo que había pasado era obra suya, debía de caeptarlo por sí misma y asumirlo._

 _Nathaniel no pareció del todo conforme— Yo… si me permite, madame, quiero ayudarle sin importar si acepta mi ayuda o no, podemos…_

 _Alzó una mano, parando las palabras que estaba por decir Nathaniel. Escucharlo, sentir su lastima, sería aún más doloroso para su orgullo._

 _— Le pido, señor, que no recuerde el tema. —dijo en voz baja— He de pedirle, también, que guarde lo sucedido por el resto de su vida._

 _Nathaniel la observó sin decir palabra. Meditabundo, y con un extraño brillo sobre sus ojos dorados._

 _— Sus deseos serán cumplidos, Lady Courtenay. Le ruego que no se preocupe por ello. Encontraremos una solución a su problema._

 _Había algo en las palabras de Nathaniel… algo que decía que para él ya había una solución. Yalena sabía que sería inútil cualquier solución, había escuchado centenares de veces sobre mujeres despojadas de su virtud, centenares de hombres que las habían despreciado._

 _Y fue ese recuerdo el que la llevó a mantenerse en silencio, aceptando las consecuencias de su ineptitud._

 _— Yo, le doy las gracias por todo, señor. —por primera ves en años, inclinó la cabeza más allá de una simple cortesía— Realmente gracias._

 _El joven noble alzó su barbilla para mirar directamente a los orbes madera, tan oscuros con aquellos destellos rojizos, profundos; mucho más vacíos que antes. En su interior, Nathaniel sintió pena por la joven. No tenía el derecho a quitarle algo que ella considerase un tesoro, pero la necesitaba para pagar cada uno de los pecados de su primo. Y para suerte suya, la niña frente a él parecía ser el punto débil de Dakota Courtenay._

 _Contuvo un suspiro a la vez que aligeraba la fuerza sobre la barbilla femenina. Eventualmente, con forme el plan avanzará, debía de decirle la verdad. Quitarle ese peso que la perdida de su inocencia conllevaba. Aclarar que esa noche, en las afueras de su finca, nadia había tenido la imprudencia de reclamar su cuerpo. Que seguía tan pura como ella lo anhelaba. Tan sólo esperaba que llegado el momento; no fuera demasiado tarde, y ella no se sumara a la gran lista de las personas que le odiaban con cada fibra de su ser._

 _— Guarde sus disculpas, señorita. No las merezco. —no eran mentiras, era la verdad pura de sus pensamientos. No valía la pena que ella le diera las gracias, no las merecía, no las necesitaba tampoco— Me alegra saber que he sido de ayuda para usted._

 _La joven no dijo nada más y se fue junto a Fleur en el carruaje que él anteriormente había solicitado para ellas. Dio instrucciones al cochero y pronto vio salir el carruaje de la villa de su familia, situada en las afueras del pueblo; rumbo a Paris._

 _Haría un par de horas en llegar a su residencia, transcurrido ese tiempo mandaría en otro carruaje, mucho menos lustroso y acogedor, a Dakota. Los eventos, las horas y la actitud sosegada de Dakota debían de marcar la diferencia en el trato de Lady Courtenay._

 _No se podía permitir ni una sola falla._

 _.  
_

Rememoró los tensos momentos junto a su primo y casi gruñe de la furia. Por naturaleza, quizá por herencia también, era una mujer rencorosa. Rabiosa si atentaban contra ella. La molestia que sentía por Dakota se había multiplicado al triple después de los acontecimientos recientes.

No soportaba estar a menos de mínimamente dos metros de él. Le asqueaba su aroma especiado, pestilente allá donde pasará. Sus ojos verdes musgo buscándola por cada maldito rincón de la casa. Le detestaba tanto que prefería mil veces hacer un lamentable intento de convivencia cordial con su madrastra. Soportaba más a la mujer que a su pariente.

Obviamente, esta actitud reticente no paso inadvertida para el bronceado rubio.

Le interceptó el miércoles, minutos antes de salir a misa del medio día, le interrogó a sus extravagantes modos de evadirlo, como si fuera la peste. Tal vez si Laeti no hubiera llegado corriendo en ese preciso instante, habría desfigurado la cara de su primo justo un segundo después de que él hubiera osado posar una de sus sucias manos sobre ella. Dios sabía que ganas no le hacían falta.

— Lo entiendo, y valoro que así sea, así como agradezco que seas mi prometido, Nathaniel. —su voz se trabó al pronunciar su nombre. El joven le sonrió, alentándola a que siguiera exponiendo su punto de vista— Lo valoro, pero me temo que no funcionaremos como marido y mujer, y nuestro matrimonio terminara arruinado, una unión triste e irrevocable. Ciertamente, no creo estar preparada para esto, y tampoco creo que usted desee unir su vida a una mujer… como yo.

— No creo que nadie pueda estar preparado para eso, Yalena. —la tranquilizó Nathaniel— Pero estoy seguro de que con el correr del tiempo lograremos adaptarnos a estos cambios, y espero lo hagamos muy bien.

— ¿Y que hay del amor? ¿Acaso no desees encontrar a la dama ideal?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Nathaniel. No supo como interpretar su cuestionamiento, sobre todo por la expresión seria de su rostro. Cuidadosamente, escogió hacerle otra pregunta:

— ¿Me veo como alguien que desee enamorarse?

La muchacha inclinó la cabeza a un lado, pensativa— De alguna forma… esa impresión me has dado.

Quizá, cuando era más joven tuvo la fantasía de encontrar a la mujer de su vida ya alejarse del infierno que era su casa, junto a sus enfermos padres. Sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos fantasiosos se fueron a la porra una vez la responsabilidad del futuro de su hermana cayó sobre sus manos. Bastantes problemas tenía en su segundo oficio como para involucrar a un alma inocente a su escalofriante estilo de vida. Admitía que por mucho que amase a una mujer –si es que eso llegaba a pasar- no tendría la entereza para alejarla de su vida, se aferraría tanto a ese amor, a ese cariño que nunca lo soltaría.

Mirando a su prometida, fue sincero con ella— Hace algunos años, desee encontrar a una mujer que me amará. Quería amarla, ser amado. Construir una familia pero también sabía que en mi vida no había cabida para tales sueños. Desde joven se me notifico de ser comprometido con una joven, —le lanzó una elocuente mirada— pero no me quejo. Mi prometida es realmente bella.

Para cuando el joven noble terminó de hablar, habían llegado al banquito más cercano al ventanal del salón de juegos. Nathaniel ayudó a la joven a tomar asiento, permaneciendo él de pie por simple protocolo. Desde esa vista se podía apreciar la belleza de los rosales de su abuela.

Ella se obligó a contestarle, pese a no querer mover ni uno sólo de sus músculos.

— Yo…

— No pienses en ello ahora, Yalena. El destino tiene sus misterios, y todo lo compone a su debido tiempo. Y si deseas preguntármelo, yo preveo un futuro cómodo y justo a tu lado. —sonrió cálidamente.

El corazón de Yalena comenzó a latir progresivamente, dando pequeños brincos al tiempo que memorizaba las facciones relajadas de Nathaniel.

Le impresionaba lo positivo que se mostraba su prometido ante el impuesto compromiso, no que ella no esperara algo similar. Aunque dicha espera siempre había creído que llegaría una vez que el límite de edad lo hubiese rebasado. Contando con veinte años, ella muy bien podría resignarse a ser esposa y madre, pero a sus jóvenes dieciocho la idea parecía demasiado aterradora para ella y sus descompuestos nervios.

— Espero que lo que estás diciendo se cumpla. —emitió en tono bajo, sin mirarlo.

Nathaniel se sentó a su lado mientras colocaba una rosa blanca entre sus pequeñas manos.

— Bueno, tengo fe en ello.

Ella se giró a mirarlo, un pequeño rastro de esperanza en sus pozos de madera rojiza.

Nathaniel se sintió mal. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estaba presenciando en carne propia el anhelo de una niña por ser rescatada de la oscuridad que teñía su vida.

— Promételo. —dijo con seguridad.

Dios Santísimo. Sabía que al final terminaría por arrepentirse de este acto tan impulsivo que estaba haciendo. Pero no tenía otra alternativa. Por primera vez desde que su padre la abandonó, había encontrado a una persona que le inspiraba la suficiente confianza para pedirle algo. Quería, necesitaba que Nathaniel le prometiera un futuro seguro, ajena de malos momentos.

Por un pequeño periodo de tiempo se permitió creer que todo estaba bien, que alguien podría hacerla minúsculamente feliz. Se estaba ferrando a esa posibilidad.

La petición le había dejado mudo, más que eso, tieso. Tan quieto que sus hombros comenzaban a dolerle de la tensión acumulada.

Reprimió una sonrisa amarga mientras desviaba la mirada. Nuevamente, esa chiquilla le estaba dejando sin cartas, casi desarmado. No lo entendía, de verdad que no. ¿Cómo es que Dakota había podido arrastrar a semejante criatura a un mundo lleno de podredumbre? ¿Había sido tan hijo de perra e intentar ir más allá de lo religiosamente permitido en una relación fraternal?

Al observarla cuidadosamente, Nathaniel descubrió que Lady Yalena se mostraba indiferente a la cercanía masculina, como si ésta fuera lo más normal. Algo sumamente extraño cuando cualquier mujer de sociedad, e incluso campesinas, se escandalizaban al mínimo roce con un varón.

Pensar la posibilidad de que en verdad Dakota fuera capaz de besarla, tocarla, acariciarla… Era jodidamente repugnante. Una falta total a la integridad física y emocional de su prima.

Entonces, sus músculos empezaron a temblar, si bien en su juventud había sido un mocoso impertinente e irrespetuoso, sólo dando problemas para ser tomado como alguien superior, la madurez había llegado a él de manera efectiva. Su actitud se calmo bastante luego de observar tantos horrores en el mundo. Era un mafioso, pero también un refinado y noble hombre criado bajo el mando de las mejores institutrices. Y si esto fuera poco, tenía sus propias convicciones, ideales y maneras de vivir muy claras.

Regresó la vista a la muchacha a su lado y la razón llego a él con aseveración:

Dakota la había arrastrado con él en su mundo de porquería política. Empero, ella había sabido como sobreponerse a su perdida, se había formado a base de observaciones y experiencias desagradables. Maduró sin duda. Se volvió una mujer fuerte, fría, carente de emociones a flor de piel —y esto no quería decir que no tuviera sentimientos. Pero la niña que no había alcanzado a crecer, se mantenía en su interior. Y él estaba viendo a la niña salir, por unos instantes, para pedirle que la librara del peso tan grande que se le había dado.

Nathaniel acomodó un largo mecho de hilo ébano tras la oreja femenina.

— ¿De dónde ha salido esa petición?

Ella lo ignoró.

— Promételo. —repitió, su cejo se frunció, dudoso.

Dios. Esta mocosa era increíblemente determinada. O simplemente demasiado cabezota.

Nathaniel dejó que el silencio se alargará por varios segundos o minutos, realmente no importaba, antes de contestarle con seguridad:

— Lo prometo.

Un peso que no sabía que tenía sobre el pecho, fue desapareciendo con lentitud.

— Bien. —asintió. Lena llevó la rosa blanca hasta su nariz para olisquear el dulzón perfume que desprendía, sus parpados cayeron y se detuvieron a la mitad de su recorrido. Daba la imagen de una jovencita meditabunda, pero tranquila.

No importaba que fuera una mentira. Ella se aferraría todo lo que pudiera a esa pequeña luz de esperanza. No importaba nada más.

Pero realmente la promesa de Nathaniel no había sido una mentira. Puede que se fuera al infierno, pero se encargaría de cumplir esa promesa hasta el último de sus días.

La semana entrante, Yalena Courtenay se convertiría oficialmente en su prometida, una alianza de oro adornaría su fino dedo anular junto al apellido Bourgeois. No prometía amarla, prometía lograr darle una pequeña probada de felicidad en el tiempo que durada su matrimonio.

Y Nathaniel no tenía que esperar mucho para ejecutar su plan contra Dokota.

Aunque, curiosamente, la vida matrimonial comenzaba a llamar ligeramente su atención.

.

.

.

.

 _Continuará~_

* * *

 **¡Al fin! ¡Dios se me apiado de mi y cabe con este cap!**

 **En verdad, me tarde medio mes en terminarlo, precisamente en estos momentos he terminado y estoy completamente acabada. Escribir sobre esta época es sumamente estresante, demasiados prejuicios, orgullos y denigraciones a la mujer que me hacen enojar bastante, pero bueno, yo solita me metí en este lío. Ojo, no me quejo (no tanto) sólo digo que ahora que estoy recibiendo mis calificaciones me he estresado un poco más, que junto al estrés de ir viendo como va quedando el capítulo, se acumula una bola negativa nada bonita para mí, y para los que me rodean. Grr.**

 **Admito que empecé este fic con una idea clara, más el concepto central, principal, no lo tenía del todo definido. Y sigo sin tenerlo claro. Realmente la historia avanza conforme las ideas me vienen al momento de escribir, no tengo un rumbo fijo. Así que la historia puede dar muchas vueltas.**

 **¿Les gusto el cap? ¿Lo encontraron muy pesado? En mi opinión es bastante largo, pero necesario para que la cosa avance rapidito. Díganme que tal les pareció ;)**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 ***La personalidad de muchos personajes se vera algo afectada por el motivo de ser mayores. Quiero decir que no son adolescentes, por ello las personalidades son más maduras. Quizá algo oscuras.**

 ***Nathaniel. Quise evocar ala Nathaniel que era de niño, sobre todo es parte malcriada y brabucona que tenía de niño. Obviamente, esta actitud se va acentuar por el hecho de que su padre le confundo con su medio hermano Erya, además de las muy-precarias atenciones que se le daban a los niños en estos siglos. En este capítulo podemos ver que Nath no es del todo malo, si muy rencoroso y manipulador, calculador sobretodo pero mantiene ese lado gentil y amable de su personalidad. No todo son mentiras con él.**

 ***Castiel en un principio iba a ser el hijo bastardo del padre de Lysandro, pero al final me desencante por dejar como el primogénito de un poderoso clan irlandés.**

 ***Antiguamente, entre los aliados de Francia estaba Escocia e Irlanda, siendo enemigas estas naciones de Inglaterra. Mantengo la realidad en eso, pero omitiré algunos hechos que aquejaban a estos países por aquellas épocas.**

 ***Lamento las faltas ortográficas. De verdad, no puedo más y deseo dormir ya. Mañana las corregiré todas. ¡Es una promesa!**

 ***He cambiado el nombre de una de las protagonistas por _Yalena_ , que significa luz en griego. Me pareció mono y bastante bonito, *u***

 ***Las parejas que faltaban por poner están en el cap anterior, justo en la nota de Autor.**

 **PD: Contesto a sus reviews el viernes, hasta ese día tengo más tiempo.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! Saben que los amo, ¿verdad?**

 **Preciosa mitad de semana (?)  
**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 _ **Escuchado "En mi país de ilusión" – Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (Disney OST xD).  
**_

 _ **19/04/17.**_


End file.
